Life Book
by Dj Tigeress
Summary: Spending Christmas after the battle, Annabeth gives Percy a small book entitled Perseus Jackson. It contains 18 chapters, but he doesn't know every chapter is a year in his life. What happens when he reaches the end? Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Minor info:**

**Spoilers: For all books. (Counting the guide)  
****Timing of story: Christmas after the battle  
****Couples: Just about anything that happened in the last book. (:  
****Setting: Camp Half-Blood**

**Please ask for any other information. Thanks!**

**Percy Jackson and all characters do not belong to me. Paula Fuhrman, Samantha Whitman, Kaila and the young boy in paragraph 15 **_**do**_** belong to me though. Every chapter I will make a list of the characters who I do own. All other characters belong to Rick Riordon or Greek Mythology itself.**

* * *

Tiny flecks of crisp snow covered the pine nettles of Thalia's tree. Lights covered both the many new and old cabins as well as the Big House in which Rachel had taken a break to rest in. The cabins were numerous, the Hermes cabin was no longer stacked. My own cabin, was still me. But my father informed me of a new half-sister that I unfortunately would never get to meet. New campers came year round, with no worries to any prophecies at all. Most of us were afraid to tell them of our newest one.

About my friends? Oh, yeah. Annabeth and I are tighter than ever, we both came to camp to catch up on each other for the winter. We decided to spend Christmas together. But ever since what happened to Beckendorf and Silena, some people were a little hesitant about us and that 'no two people alone in one cabin' rule really got boosted up and was regularly patrolled. The half-bloods who lived the battle came to live with us, and most stayed through the school year just to learn more. Ethan Nakamura and Nico moved in with us, it was nice to talk to them more. I didn't get to talk to Grover as much as I used to, he was always out with his Cloven Elders stuff. Yeah…he's a real elder, little thirty-year-old satyr.

There were only two weeks left until Christmas was here. I had bought gifts for most of my friends. I was about to send my gift for Grover, which was a crudely wrapped shirt that said 'Satyrs. Noun. Cool people with furry goat legs and hooves.' it was kinda funny with a brand new Rasta cap. I knew it would never fit him but it was still his favourite thing to wear. I was sending my mother a necklace Annabeth and Paula Fuhrman; the new Aphrodite counselor had helped me make. I was sending Paul some books. Zeus knew what the title of those books were. All I knew was that the book person said that the average teacher would love it, so heck, why not? Rachel was getting a lion stuffed animal. It's a long story; see, I decided to take Rachel and Annabeth to the zoo; Rachel was sitting happily in a corner while Annabeth and I sat happily next to each other and the little red-headed oracle would laugh at us every now and so. We went to watch a show, and there was this huge lion, and the man asked if Rachel wanted to volunteer for something. She went down and suddenly the lion roared and ran into its cage for fear. I had a little personal note attached to the lion that said, 'Maybe this one won't run away.' which I had written in nice big letters so even _I_ could read it.

But I had been going crazy picking something for Annabeth. She teased me about how she had already picked out the perfect gift for me, but she would never tell me no matter how much I pleaded or begged to know. All she told me was that it was for my eyes only, and never let it get into the wrong hands. I was scared it was some deadly weapon. But the way she acted, I could never have a true clue whether it was a knife or a cheese enchilada.

Paula Fuhrman said we could go shopping and pick Annabeth out a nice necklace or something, and I agreed…sort of. Chiron still let us freely move in and out of camp now, as that the monsters weren't as bad anymore, most of us were pretty safe considering that it was only about half the amount of campers.

I was hanging out on the deck of the Big House with Rachel. Annabeth had gone to meet a new camper who had just joined today. "How's the Ladies Academy? Give any creepy prophecies?" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and looked out at the sunset, which had just about disappeared, "Only once. My roommate asked me if I thought she and her crush had a future together."

I looked at Rachel in disbelief, "What happened?" I demanded.

"Um…I think I said something like.

_Brown hair and blue eyes is your biggest dream  
__Green eyes and blonde hair is beyond your supreme  
__He'll come from unknown lands and give you a kiss  
__But you'd never know he really exists_

God, I nearly gave poor Kaila a heart attack!" Rachel buried her head into her arms and grunted. "She almost called the police on me the second the green gas formed in the room. But I'm pretty sure Zeus was on my side. She fell asleep and I told her it was only a bad dream."

"Did it come true?" I asked her.

"No. Not yet, at least. It might be a marriage thing," Rachel shrugged and plumped down on one of the two snow-covered lawn chairs I had brought out. I sat down and we became silent.

"Um…Percy?" I looked over. One of the newest campers, Samantha Whitman stood there. She was a half-blood for a minor god, Hemera. I had never personally met the goddess, but I had a good idea when I met all her children. She had plenty, a few of them worked for Kronos. Sam had hazel eyes and blonde hair, she was probably the newest of the Hemera campers when she received a blue sun symbol upon her head. Few of us knew what else to represent the day goddess, so when we gave her a blue sun she seemed to be happy with it. "Annabeth's doing it again."

I cursed under my breath. Every time a new camper came along, Annabeth would nearly harass the poor kid. I got up as Sam took me over to a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes. We mostly suspected him to be a child of Hebe, the goddess of youth, but Annabeth of course had to find out exactly who it was to make the poor kid almost cry.

Suddenly, from no where a white symbol appeared, three white rings entangled in each other in the shape of a triangle came upon the boy's head. He smiled and I walked forward, "Welcome, child of Hebe," I said in a deep voice. The boy laughed and looked around.

"So." The boy looked down, "Where do I go?"

I pointed him in the direction of the brightly colored cabin. He gave his thanks and sped off. I looked at Annabeth, who was watching as Sam still sat beside us, "Why do you have to do that," I laughed, walking forward and putting my arm around her shoulder and shaking it lightly. "Look, this new prophecy might not happen for years. Stop trying to figure it out."

"I was right about you." Annabeth laughed. "I was the one who figured out you were a son of Poseidon."

I could never deny that. She _was_ the one who pushed me in a river during capture the flag and told me that she thought Zeus was gonna have a child. Then again…he did. But now she was about two hours before her sixteenth birthday for eternity until she was killed in battle or fell in love with a guy. (Because that seemed so likely.)

"But there's no new prophecy that says when you find the right person your life will change. I already did that to you." I retorted.

She shrugged, "You've got a point there." She leaned her head back against the cabin we were sitting against. I soon realized it was the Apollo cabin after looking at the color of it, which hadn't changed at all. It looked old and rusty, but was still bright yellow like the sun.

We were a little silent for a bit. And eventually, Sam left to go talk to Rachel. She had become a bit of a camper here; and though she didn't do anything like archery or canoeing, she spent most of her time around the Big House and came to all of the events and to dinner. She was aloud to sit where she wanted, like a satyr. Usually she would sit with me so I wasn't always lonely and such. It was nice of her.

I stood and held out my hand, she took it and stood. "Let's go eat some lunch," I offered. Annabeth nodded wordlessly and we walked back to the Big House.

I was thinking of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. But then I heard Rachel's scream at the Big House.

* * *

**It's nice to do a story with the original characters again and not with them as adults.**

**But I hope you guys like it, and I'm sure you obviously all know what Annabeth's present is. :3**

**READ AND REVIEW MY FIRST CHAPTER!  
****-Dj**

**PS. I have a rule: I never post a chapter until someone reviews, favorites (story or me) or adds to their alert (story or me) list. Thanks. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Caramelgrl for adding this story to their story alert (And for reading all my stories. 3)  
****Thanks to Short'n'Sweet13 for adding this story to their story alert and reviewing  
****Thanks to SpartanSith for adding this story to their story alert and reviewing  
****Thanks to percabeth777 for adding this story to their story alert and reviewing  
****Thanks to RoseHaleBabi for adding this story to their favorites  
****Thanks to Percy Jackson lover 1999999999 for reviewing  
****Thanks to Katie for reviewing  
****Thanks to percabeth fan1 for reviewing  
****Thanks to AvalonFreak for reviewing  
****Thanks to Burnup77 for adding this story to their favorites and story alert  
****Thanks to PJOroxursox for reviewing (Message: Really? Sorry, I'd forgotten. At the time I wrote it all I remembered was something like him flying across the room and then  
Kronos getting really mad. I reread that chapter, thanks)  
****Thanks to Future for reviewing and adding this story to their story alert list  
****Thanks to GLITTERXGURL (Maggie) for adding this story to their story alert and reviewing  
****Thanks to obsessedfangirl137 for adding this story to their favorites list  
Thanks to Saphiye-the-Night for reviewing (Message: Yeah. I ended up writing that and I had totally forgotten. As I said to PJOroxursox, all I remembered was something like Kronos hurting him, throwing him across the room and then getting really mad.)**

**Just because you know a bunch of people will also review and such, please do not stop. It just tells me that people are following my story. So you can even write RED and get your name up here and a brand new chapter. (:**

**I've gotten 11 reviews in one chapter. If we keep this up, we might beat Choices full 85 reviews for the entire story. Please help me beat the record! :D**

* * *

We ran to the Big House at full speed. Rachel lay in Sam's arms, who looked like she might burst in fear if either Annabeth or I didn't do anything to help. I walked over and took Rachel from her, who lay motionless except for her own heavy breathing. I settled her down on the snow-covered lawn chair. I felt her forehead, which was colder than normal. I turned to Annabeth, whose eyes were filled with worry; I had never seen her act this way towards Rachel. "Grab a warm towel," I ordered. Nonverbally Annabeth agreed, running into the Big House.

I looked up at Sam, "Tell me what happened." I stipulated harshly. I didn't mean to say it in such a sharp tone, but I needed to know.

Sam was shaking, but she answered, "Nothing." She said, "I was talking to her, and then she screamed and fell over like someone had stabbed her."

"What did you say?" I looked into the window beside me, she had still not come out and I was starting to worry. Annabeth needed to come with that hot towel quick. I almost wanted to pick Rachel up and carry her in myself, but then it would disturb Rachel if she were going to say something.

Before Sam could reply, Rachel whispered in a raspy voice, "Get them away." Her breathing started to pick up before I heard something. I closed my eyes and pressed my hand against her ice cold forehead once more, and felt an electric shock pull through me, but I held on tight; Rachel was trying to tell me something. Or at least the Oracle inside of her. It was like a day dream, everything was dark, and I was knee-deep in snow in some empty woods. But then I heard a rattling noise, and a green blur made its way through the trees at top speeds. On my other side, a bright blue blur followed. They grouped together and slowed, disappearing. I ran towards them, but I couldn't see them.

I heard another rustle behind me and turned, the green and bright blue lights were running around me. They were clearly human, but they wouldn't show themselves. They knew I was here, watching them, and they wouldn't show themselves. They stopped, and disappeared. Unless they were moving, I couldn't see them.

I opened my eyes, and Annabeth now stood behind me with a warm face cloth and handed the small rag to me. I placed it against Rachel's head and she groaned lightly.

_Blue and green combined make teal  
__Forces united keep secrets sealed  
__A couple every monster fears  
__Runs tops speeds and comes very near  
__Pages touch and tell one more  
__Into a land no one should explore  
__A shield of green holds loved ones away  
__Into a time of disarray_

Rachel's green eyes snapped open, she jumped up and the cloth landed in her lap. She shrieked in surprise and threw the scrap fell to the ground, heat sizzling against cold snow. Her eyes met mine, and she knew what had happened. She didn't know what she had said, but she had told us a prophecy of secrets, couples, pages and shields.

I held out my hand but she refused it. She sat up by herself and fiddled with her hands, "What was it?" she spoke soundlessly, looking up at me once more. I retold her the prophecy and she breathed deeply, "I knew it," she sighed and leaned back. "I know the answers, but I can't tell you."

I nodded. I knew she wouldn't be able to tell me, it was probably against the ancient laws or something. I stood up and moved from the Big House's porch, "Just…rest." I told her before making my way towards the cabins again. I decided to skip lunch for now, and I would wait at least another two days before trying and getting Annabeth's gift. I pressed my hand against the outer wall of my cabin and rested my back against it, falling until I hit the snow.

I looked outwards towards Thalia's pine, as though waiting for the arrival of this blue and green I had seen. It was the only thing I knew about this prophecy. The two people I had hardly seen were blue and green that kept these secrets. But a couple. Would that be me and Annabeth? Were we really that scary to have every monster fear us? But we couldn't run top speeds, and we were already here, not near. What about the touching pages that told one more. One more? One more secrets? Or tell one more person? Into a land no one should explore. It made the thing sound like a story. Annabeth always told me stories were a way to explore different lands. A shield of green. What's green during winter? Certainly not the ground or a tree. Maybe Grover was what was green. But he couldn't put us into a time of disarray, even if he was a Cloven Elder he wasn't that powerful!

Annabeth moved towards me and sat down at my side once more. We stayed quiet. I looked at her, and I figured she was thinking of the prophecy just as much as me. I knew one thing. I knew who blue and green were; but I could tell by the look on her face she knew a single line from it too, but she wouldn't tell me. "You know something?" I asked her.

Annabeth's head turned to my direction in a flash of worry. She looked down and nodded, "Yes. But I can't tell you."

"Did Rachel tell you?" I asked her. Annabeth's hands were beat red from the cold, and her face was rosy from trying to keep a secret. But she wordlessly shook her head to tell me that Rachel's mouth was sealed about this prophecy. Annabeth leaned her head on my shoulder, and I rested my arm around her. I couldn't see her face, but I saw her blink a single time and not open her eyes once more. I couldn't wake her, but she couldn't stay asleep, so I stayed up for her.

I could see Rachel in the distance, arms resting upon the rough wood of the Big House porch railing. She knew. I was afraid. Annabeth was sleeping. And we all had something coming for us.

_

* * *

_

**Thank you SOO much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. Keep them up for me to post more.**

**Tell me, line by line, what you think this prophecy means. (:**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to GLITTERXGURL for reviewing  
****Thanks to Future for reviewing, adding this story to their favorites and story alert  
****Thanks to percabeth777 for reviewing  
****Thanks to edward-addictxoxo for adding this story to their story alert  
****Thanks to percabethatw for adding this story to their favorites and story alert  
****Thanks to Defiatos X for adding this story to their favorites  
****Thanks to DaRkMoOn96 for adding this story to their favorites and story alert  
****Thanks to jacksp518 for adding this story to their story alert**

* * *

Don't you love the sound of fireworks? The way they spiral into the air and make a sound so loud, even if you are paying attention you still get startled? Don't you love the way they look in a pure black sky, the way they brighten up the snow under your feet with thousands of colors? Not me. Not now. Not when I've got so much to worry about.

It was Christmas Eve, and blue and green still had not showed. I had finally bought Annabeth her gift. It was one of those funny trick gifts. It was a large book entitled 'Love Prince' and when you opened it up, you find there's only one page, and there's a big dip in the middle of the page. I had filled it with a silver necklace with an owl and her name, Annabeth, written in cursive letters. Of course, I had a hard time finding it, and actually had to have it made specially because no one had ever heard a name before.

Annabeth didn't want to come to the fireworks, so I sat on a blanket in the snow alone. Even Rachel didn't bother coming to sit with me. Grover didn't come back to camp in time to join us. Even Juniper the tree nymph and Nico di Angelo quit out on me. Half way through, I left and went back, no matter how amazing the Hephaestus cabin had made them tonight for after our battle. The fireworks even starred me, but I was just…I had no word to describe it.

I felt the snow crunching underneath my shoes, filling them in and making my feet cold. I walked slowly towards my cabin and the door creaked open.

Annabeth sat on my bed. When I opened the door, she jumped and looked at me. I gulped and closed the door behind me, and ignored the 'no two people alone in a single cabin' rule and made my way towards Annabeth. I sat on Tyson's bed that sat on the other side of the cabin, beside the salt-water fountain. She looked at her watch and mouthed, _five, four, three, two, one._ "Merry Christmas," she walked over and kissed me then stood over me.

"What was that for?" I asked. Not that I didn't mind getting a kiss from Annabeth, but she laughed, which I also enjoyed, before sitting down.

"It's a common rumor that if you kiss at midnight, you fall in love forever."

"I thought that was only New Year's."

"Then we can try again." We both smiled. Annabeth's eyes looked above me out the window, and I followed her gaze, as a shooting star shot across the night sky. It was followed by a big BANG sound of fireworks.

I walked over to her, reached under my bed for a well-wrapped gift, and handed it to her. Annabeth looked at it and rubbed her finger across the glittering silver wrapping paper. She came to the small tag that said nothing more than "To: Annabeth. From: Percy." with a little snowman beside it.

She ripped the paper open and studied the book, "Love Prince." She whispered, she opened it up and found the single page. She reached in and picked up the necklace. Her gray eyes glittered with astonishment. She took a couple seconds to read her own name, but then smiled and threw her arms around my shoulders, kissing me on the cheek, "Oh, it's so sweet. Thank you Percy."

She reached beside her. I had never noticed the gift sitting at her side. Maybe that's what she had been waiting in my cabin for. It was hard, about six inches wide and ten inches in height. It was thick, and I saw another nametag in ancient Greek writing, "To: Percy. From: Annabeth." I opened it up and looked at it.

It was a book. Hardcover. The outside of it was pure black like the night sky that was currently being filled with booms and bangs of beautiful colours. However, this one was just pure black. I read the name that scrawled on the front, "Perseus Jackson."

I didn't understand it at first. I opened up to a random page, and after a couple of seconds, I began to decipher what it had said.

"_Unfasten your seatbelts!" Percy yelled to Annabeth._

"_Are you crazy?"_

"_Unless you want to get smashed to death." Percy took Ares's shield and strapped it to his arm. "We're going to have to jump for it." The idea was simple, and yet so insane at the same time. As the boat struck, they would use its force like a springboard to jump the gate. People were always surviving car crashes like that, getting thrown thirty or forty feet away from the original crash site. With luck, they would land in the pool; even though Annabeth didn't know it, but as she soon began to understand, she knew they'd be more likely to get killed. She gripped his hand._

"_On my mark," Percy said._

"_No!" Annabeth cried, "On my mark!"_

_Percy looked astonished at her. They had to decide this quick before they would get killed. "Simple physics!" she yelled. "Force times the trajectory angle─"_

"_Fine!" Percy yelled back, "On your mark!"_

_She hesitated…hesitated…then yelled, "Now!"_

Crack!

I closed the book. Two things had happened at once. The boat we had been sitting in had crashed, and a firework had just been thrown into the sky all at once. I looked at the book.

It was my life book.

* * *

**I've realized these have been getting shorter and shorter. Next chapter might take two days so then I can get more in. But I likely won't be on Thursday ─ I have a huge spring concert at school with my coolio black trumpet. (:**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, guys. I got on this morning to my Gmail to see if I got any responses from last night and almost cried with happiness. 16 emails. 20 reviews. 9 Favourite Stories. 9 Story Alerts. 1 Favourite Author. 2 Author Alerts. Wow and THANKYOUSOMUCHILOVEYOUGUYS!! are the only words I could ever think of. :P**

**Thanks to Athena's Hatchling for reviewing and adding this to their Story Alert  
****Thanks to Annapercy1 for reviewing (3 times) and adding this story to their Favourite Stories/Alert  
****Thanks to Percabeth777 for reviewing  
****Thanks to Jake the Drake for reviewing  
****Thanks to Ej8012 for reviewing  
****Thanks to GreekGeek7 for reviewing and adding this story to their Favourite Stories/Alert  
****Thanks to -SoManyUpsAndDowns- for reviewing  
****Thanks to Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain for reviewing (Sorry your name kept coming out as 'future' but I had to put the spaces in between or else it doesn't work properly)  
****Thanks to the Olympians111 for reviewing and adding this story to their Favourite Stories/Alert  
****Thanks to Wiccanforever for reviewing, adding this story to their Story Alert and adding me to their Author Alert  
****Thanks to Human Person 'I think.' for reviewing  
****Thanks to filmyfurry for reviewing, adding me to their Favourite Authors/Alert and adding this story to their Favourite Stories/Alert  
****Thanks to Friend for reviewing  
****Thanks to Soccerkid908 for reviewing and adding this story to story alert  
****Thanks to GLITTERXGIRL for reviewing  
****Thanks to AnnaercyPercabethforeva for adding this story to their Favourite Stories  
****Thanks to Ruby87 for adding this to their Favourite Stories  
****Thanks to polymath78 for adding this to their Story Alert  
****Thanks to RichGirl$78 for reviewing  
****Thanks to TheFangedPrincess for reviewing and adding this story to Favourite Stories/Alert  
****Thanks to oneoffour111 for reviewing (I loved your review, btw)  
****Thanks to PJOroxursox for adding this story to their favourite list**

* * *

Christmas was nice. It was totally different than how I spent it at home. Usually we got a blue turkey and sat around the table, just eating that. No mashed potatoes, no stuffing. We didn't even have gravy. Then we passed out our presents. Each of us would get two, one from each person.

This though, was amazing. When I walked out of my cabin, the snow was packed and so high I could probably get in and breathe in it (snow is water, right?) The Ares kids were having snowball fights against the Dionysus cabin. The Aphrodite cabin were making sure that their winter clothes looked good and exchanged jewelry with one another. All the minor-god cabins had gotten together, and Nico had joined them for making snowmen and snow angels. The Apollo cabin had a couple people out with guitars, flutes, trumpets and a ton of instruments playing Christmas songs. The Hephaestus cabin was sitting in their happy corner, working on some fireworks for tonight as well.

But the Athena cabin was no where to be seen, and when I realized that, I looked back into my own cabin and saw my book lying on my bed. I had actually been reading it last night; my own history fascinated me. It never talked about my parents, it just started from the moment I was born. And I was so sure I had seen it. I was right. Four years back, before I met my father, I had always remembered that I had seen his bright smile once; somewhere. The night that I was born, my mother was sleeping, and Poseidon came in for a couple of minutes to say hello to me. I knew I had seen that smile somewhere before, and I had.

There were eighteen chapters. I had read half of chapter one last night, which led up to my six-month birthday. I had never been so fascinated by a book before, but I knew what Annabeth meant by it was for my eyes only. So many secrets of mine were revealed in this story. Some of them even I did know. Annabeth always told me that I had such a seaweed brain because my mom dropped me on my head too much when I was little…she was right. When I was six-months old, my mom was in the washroom, not paying attention, and I ran head-first into the wall. Don't tell Annabeth I said that, kay?

The book was open on my bed, and I smiled in relief, closing the door behind me and sighing. I looked around the area and blinked lightly and laughed at the snowball fight. I almost had the want to run over and join the Dionysus team. I hadn't actually talked to Clarisse much, let alone fight with her. I leaned over and grabbed a ball of snow, it didn't seem very cold in my hand. I had noticed that.

It seemed the snow at Camp Half-Blood wasn't cold. Maybe it was just me, snow is just frozen water. But whenever I go into the water, it seems a little cold. I looked around. The Ares cabin weren't wearing coats, neither was Dionysus's kids. Some wore scarves, but nothing else. I looked into the sky, which was totally empty.

I ball of snow went flying from my hand as someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned and saw a blonde-haired teen, a little older than me, with gray eyes. It was Annabeth's half-brother, Marcus. He was looking around me wildly, looking for something. "Marcus!" I grabbed his shoulder, and he turned to me and gulped. "What's wrong?"

"Looking for Annabeth." He simply answered, "I thought she was with you."

We turned to silence. She had…disappeared? After a few moments of listening to the sound of snow falling into my ears, I pushed Marcus aside and ran for the Athena cabin. A young Apollo girl, about fourteen, was sitting outside with an Athena boy, around the same age. They were laughing, and they stopped. They looked towards me, "What is it, Percy?" The Athena boy demanded. I felt bad that I couldn't ask what his name was, too. I had learned that recently, everyone knew who I was, but I knew almost none of them.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked. It was a stupid question, really. If Marcus didn't know, what were the chances of this boy knowing?

The Apollo girl's eyes went wide, she grabbed the boy's arm, "Matthew Silvestre!" she screamed, "You never told me Annabeth was missing!" She looked up at me with sadden bright blue eyes. She stood and walked over to me, "Don't worry about Matt, he's never cared for his own half-sister's well being anyways," she spat at the boy on the ground, "I'm Jane Vanstone."

I looked between Matt and Jane. I noticed something. I knew the boy was a child of Athena, but he didn't have gray eyes. His eyes were dim green. He didn't seem very satisfied with the thought of having to help out a half-sister he obviously didn't like, but he walked and rested his arm around Jane's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry. I care about Annabeth…just not all the time." He muttered the last part, trying to keep it a secret from Jane. "Look, I saw Annabeth earlier by Thalia's tree," he said reassuringly.

I didn't wait for Jane or Matt; I shot off through the snow, right in the middle of the snowball fight. I felt a hit on the side of my face, but the snow didn't drip, obviously already disappearing from being water and all. I looked over, and Clarisse had a stubborn look on her face, "Come on, Percy!" she yelled, "I was just about to nail them!" I spat at her and ran off to the hill.

Peleus seemed comforted around the tree. I couldn't see her face, but I assumed it was Annabeth. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail as it had been during winter, and her hand was resting on Peleus's head. I moved towards them, but looking up at me was not the girl I was seeking for. I sat down beside the blonde-haired girl and sighed, "Where's Annabeth," I whispered.

The girl watched me, and I looked over. I suddenly realized how little she was. She didn't look any more than nine years old. Her eyes were blue, and something about them made me feel like I did know this girl. "Which cabin do you belong in?" I asked.

"I'm not even supposed to be here," the young girl sighed. She looked at the snow-covered ground and her shoulders sagged. "You are Percy, I believe?" she asked, looking up at me. I nodded. "Thalia's my name," the young girl replied.

I laughed, "Thalia? I knew a Thalia once." It was odd though, I had never pictured Thalia as a common name, but here I went knowing two Thalias now.

"You only know one." She told me, she got up, laughing and walked down the hill. The little blonde-haired Thalia passed onto the road. A car came by, about to hit her. She looked at the car, then up at me. She giggled, and disappeared. Only one? Who was that? Well…that was Thalia. But that wasn't the Thalia I knew. The Thalia I knew had black hair, and she wasn't nine years old. The only thing they shared were those blue eyes.

But that didn't help me. I didn't know where Annabeth was. I stood and started to walk down towards the Big House, and suddenly there I realized how big a Seaweed Brain I really was. My blonde-haired friend sat there beside Rachel, drinking some disgusting looking drink. I stood on the edge of the porch and leaned over, "Merry Christmas." I first welcome, "What'cha two doing?"

"Nothing, really." Rachel shrugged. "Drinking eggnog. And believe me, this is the last one I'm drinking because this stuff is _nasty!_"

"If it taste so bad then why are you still drinking it?" I laughed.

Annabeth then started to laugh, "I knew she hated it. She took a sip and gave a look, so I bet her five bucks she couldn't finish it all." She looked at the three-quarter-empty glass and frowned, "I wish I didn't make that bet."

"Five bucks isn't that bad."

"I don't have five bucks!"

"How much do you have?"

"About two." I fished into my pocket and pulled out some money and handed it to Annabeth. She smiled at me, "Thanks." She laughed and watched Rachel in interest, who looked like she was gonna puke.

While they were making their bet, I ran back to the cabin and found the small stuffed animal I had gotten for Rachel. I finally found it and came back, Rachel sat happily with five dollars in her hand and Annabeth didn't look all that glad. "Once again," I said, pulling their attention to me, "Merry Christmas." I handed the stuffed lion to Rachel, who laughed at the message.

"He's cute." She laughed. She looked around her chair and fished underneath it, where a stack of well-wrapped boxes were. She handed one to me, and I looked at it carefully. It was an envelope, but knowing Rachel, she could've had hundreds of dollars in this thing. I opened it and looked inside. There were four separate pieces of paper. I pulled them out. One was a fifty-buck coupon for West 49. One was a fifty-dollar bill, and the last two were NBA tickets for the playoffs.

"Wow." Was all I could think of. I looked at the tickets, they were for the final game. Sure, that wasn't for awhile, but they would probably be the only thing that would stay clean in my room until then. "Thanks!"

"It was no problem. My dad didn't mind…much." She laughed. I knew her dad had a lot of money, but these were amazing seats, and it got me already pumped. I didn't even know you could buy them this far in advance!

"C'mon, we missed that lunch we planned awhile back." Annabeth said, standing up and stretching out. I grabbed her hand and nodded.

"Then let us go!" I said in a royalty-medieval voice. She laughed and Rachel followed closely behind us as we made our way to the pavilion.

* * *

**Sorry it took awhile, but hope you liked it!  
And it _did_ come out as my longest chapter yet! :D So I would think it's worth the wait.**

**Would you rather I waited longer, but made longer chapters?  
Or update everyday with short chapters?**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to pjopercabeth12 for reviewing and adding this story to their Story Alert  
****Thanks to Ares Burn for reviewing  
****Thanks to MissStud for reviewing and adding this story to their Story Alert  
****Thanks to QuestionMark for reviewing  
****Thanks to Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain for reviewing  
****Thanks to Startail for adding this story to their Favourite Story/Alert  
****Thanks to Bizzel for adding this story to their Favourite Story  
****Thanks to Insane4TwilightFan1 for adding this story to their Favourite Story**

* * *

Christmas dinner made me speechless. We had a turkey so large it nearly took up the entire pavilion itself. Because it was Christmas, you were allowed to sit where you wanted instead of with your cabin. Most of the new kids sat together, and Annabeth and Rachel came to join me. Every table got its own gravy boat and bowl of everything else. But the turkey was handed out separately. Instead of burning a little piece of our own food, we just took the leftover of the turkey and threw it into the fire, and we all called, "To the Gods!"

The gods were obviously having a celebration of their own, because a loud thunderous noise was heard, and Mr. D was no where to be seen. I had never wanted to eat my vegetables so much before, but they were cooked to that taste where when you bite down, it's all mushy, but in a good way. The turkey was amazing and I had like…six pieces of it! I had some red cabbage as well, along with some amazing mashed potatoes. Amazing pretty much described everything here.

But I wasn't touching my food much. Some things confused me, like who was that little girl? _You only know one Thalia._ Her high-pitched voice was stuck in my head. And those two kids, the Athena and Apollo couple, I hadn't seen them much. I kind of wanted to talk to them a little bit. We had no insight on Rachel's prophecy at the time.

I saw them. Matt and Jane. They sat lovingly across from each other, watching each other happily. I smiled at their gazes, Annabeth and I weren't exactly like that. They seemed to spend their time watching each other. We spent our time hanging out killing dummies and kissing underwater. Okay? Anyways, I looked at my plate and at Annabeth and Rachel. They were looking at me with concern, "Wait a second," I told them. I got up from the table and moved over to Matt and Jane.

Matt stared at me, raising an eyebrow question fully. Jane had a smile on her face. These two were total opposites concerning me. Matt looked like he could care less and wished I could go eat a pile of shit. But Jane looked helpful, she wanted to know what was on my mind. It made me think of Janus…except they weren't as creepy. I blinked a couple times and looked down, Jane looked over, "You found Annabeth?" she smiled.

"Whoopee," Matt muttered.

Jane reached across the table and slapped Matt on the arm and gave him a dark look with her first very innocent and now making me want to cower bright blue eyes. She reminded me a bit of the girl I had seen, but that girl had claimed her name was Thalia, not Jane. I rubbed my head in frustration, "Be kinder! She's your sister."

"Half-sister," he muttered. He reminded me of myself a couple years ago when I found out Tyson was my brother, wasn't enthusiastic about it at all. I looked at Jane, who then reminded me of Annabeth. She may be frustrating at sometimes, but she's only trying to help. I couldn't help but smile about the thought.

"I don't care what she is, your still related. You don't see me blabbing about my siblings, now do you?"

Matt pressed his hand against his forehead and sighed, shaking his head. I watched him in confusion, he almost seemed mad or frustrated with something other than how mad Jane was or about Annabeth being his half-sister. I looked over at my old table, the two seemed disconcerted about camp almost. Matt looked over my shoulder, and I followed his gaze. Clarisse and Chris were sitting together. I looked back at him, there was an evil fire in his eyes. I stood up and left, but neither of them seemed to take notice of my absence as I moved back to my original table.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked me as I took a hunk out of my mashed potatoes and shoved it all into my mouth at once. I smacked my chest a couple times, holding down a cough until I swallowed. Rachel looked at me with the same eyes, trying to find out. I shook my head, unwilling to answer their question. We started with small chat, and built up into large conversations, but every now and so I still had the feel to look over and check Jane and Matt. I just couldn't eat my meal without checking on them. Soon, dinner ended and we all split off into our own little groups. I asked Annabeth and Rachel to leave me to myself for a little later tonight. I moved off to Thalia's tree, sitting beside Peleus, "Hey, buddy," I said, resting my hand upon his head.

"Come to chat?" I looked at Peleus for a second, then beside me. The little blonde girl with the blue eyes sat there. She had a smile on her face, I opened my mouth, but she beat me to the punch, "You want to know what I meant. You only know one living Thalia, Percy." She told me, "My name is Thalia."

"Are you saying she's dead?" I demanded to know. The little Thalia was looking at the road, she turned around and looked inside camp and shook her head. "Then what are you trying to say?"

Little Thalia looked up at me and chuckled, "You seriously don't know?" she laughed. I shook my head and she sighed, resting her hand upon my knee. I closed my eyes and I felt like I was in a tunnel. I could hear Luke, he sounded younger, he was calling Thalia's name. I was running after him, I don't know why, but I was running. Suddenly, I burst through a door and came head first with a Cyclopes. I looked up at the large monster, this guy was way bigger than Tyson. He picked me up with ease by my ankles and took me somewhere. I saw Luke, gagged from the ceiling above a pot. He set me beside Luke.

We both stared at the door, and a little blonde haired girl holding a knife burst through the doors. Annabeth. She looked at us, then at the Cyclopes beside us, she ran up and took her knife, throwing it into the Cyclopes' foot. She took the cauldron under us and threw it, spilling the liquid on the ground and grabbed her knife once more. She stood on the tipped cauldron and untied us. We fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes. "You're Thalia."

She nodded, "Thalia Grace." I blinked a couple times, "I'm the soul that lived inside her when she was mortal. I choose this stage of my life, it was nice, fun, carefree. Before I ever fell to a dark side, before I dyed my hair and started wearing black clothes. It was a time where I went to school and had friends. Before I ever met Luke or Annabeth. I looked over to the direction she was looking, where Annabeth sat against the Big House, eyes closed, taking a snooze. I smiled, and looked down at little Thalia, "When you need help, come here."

"You said her soul when she was mortal. What difference does that make?"

She sighed, "You know monsters can be stabbed and still live, right?" I nodded, "They don't have souls. Well, when you become immortal, what happens is the weaker part of your soul is butted out of you, and your stronger part grows. I'm the weaker part." It made sense when you think. How could you ever imagine Thalia like this? When she was dressed in black, standing tall, she always seems to strong. Seeing her here, at this age, she looked like I could pick her up and throw her down the hill with ease. "I'll be by my tree," she told me.

I nodded and stood, stretching out my arms. I placed my hands into my pocket and started trekking down the hill, breathing steadily. Annabeth was still taking her snooze, and I decided not to bug her. Jane and Matt were no where to be seen. Rachel was making her way into the Big House now. There was no where left to go except back to my cabin. I sat on the steps outside and sighed.

I wrote in the snow: PJxAC. A shoe stepped on it.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Zoe Nightshade for adding this story to their story alert and reviewing (x4)  
****Thanks to Nic Lire for adding this story to their story alert and reviewing  
****Thanks to ripred95 for adding this story to their favorites  
****Thanks to GreekGeek7 for reviewing  
****Thanks to percabeth777 for reviewing  
****Thanks to Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain for reviewing  
****Thanks to percy and annabeth for reviewing  
****Thanks to MissStud for reviewing  
****Thanks to Ah Young Half Blood Love adding to Story Alert.  
****Thanks to L-ily-13-06 for reviewing**

* * *

I slowly remembered some bad memories in my life. Things that I wish I could've forgotten. But no, I had to read this book, make me remember them; make me cringe in my bed. I knew if Tyson was here, he would've been worried; there were some pretty terrible things in this story. Some things I finally understood.

I'll tell you one; it wasn't the worst, thank god. Here's exactly how it was written:

_Percy walked down the side walk beside the main road, watching the black pavement, watching as cars ran over cans and wrappers. Something snapped behind him, and his head whipped back. Nothing was there. But something new sat there; a man in torn clothes. Not a man, a teen, maybe around sixteen. His hair was short and blonde. Percy moved closer to him._

_The teen didn't even seem to be breathing; Percy leaned down and came to his height. He didn't look up, but his eyes were open, and he was blinking. Percy rested a hand upon his shoulder and the teen went mad from this. He grabbed Percy's arm and kicked him dead in the chest, throwing him back._

Looking back on this now, I know who it was. It was Luke. I could remember it faintly, his dark eyes boring into my soul. He was evil, even back then. But he didn't always seem so evil. But reading my story, I ran into him a couple times without even realizing that I was facing my old friend…my old foe. I had no word for that guy.

But I had secrets between these pages, when you read between the lines, I find my biggest weaknesses. How I could even tell you, I could never think of a good enough reason, so I decided to keep the words to myself. I kept the book in the best hiding spot ever: my laundry basket. Who would ever bother to look there, right?

But only a few days left until New Years would strike, and I begged every night to my father to tell me who blue and green was before the New Year rolled in. Annabeth was sitting on the stairs outside her cabin, a laptop in her lap. There was a mark on it; the mark of Deadaleus, lately she had been trying to get time alone, away from me to read stuff on her laptop. Usually this wasn't different, but she just suddenly told me she wanted time alone, and this only bugged me after we became a 'thing'. Someone was sitting beside her.

A guy, and at first I felt a little hot-in-the-face, until I looked at the guy. He had curly red hair and a pretty bad goatee. He was wearing a baggy shirt and some tattered jeans and the thing I noticed most were the horns sticking out from his head. I laughed and moved towards the two, who seemed very serious until the guy looked up and achieved a smile upon his face. "Hey, G-man!" I called out.

Grover got up and gave me a pat on the back, "So, what's been happening lately?" I asked him. He turned back to Annabeth, whose gaze was locked upon her computer screen.

He sighed and looked down, "We're trying to decipher as much of that prophecy as we can." He told me. I moved past my furry friend towards Annabeth and leaned down like a baseball back catcher beside her, laying one leg on the ground and balancing upon the other. They had the whole thing written out, the words bolded and different ideas for what they could mean underneath.

**Blue and green combined make teal  
**-Water + Earth  
-Percy + Son of Gaia  
-Another child of Poseidon

**Forces untied keep secrets sealed  
**-??

**A couple every monster fears  
**-Percy + Annabeth  
-Grover + Juniper (_Silently I was thinking to myself how furry boy and a tree nymph were ever that terribly dangerous that every monster feared them. But suddenly it made sense, Grover was a member of the Cloven Elders, and could bend and twist any monster he wanted ever since his trip to Pan. I moved on.)  
_-Two gods

The rest was all question marks, but I grabbed Annabeth's laptop as an idea came to my mind. She shouted and hit me, but I continued, and when she saw what I was doing, she became quiet. I took the two lines 'Pages touch and tell one more into a land no one should explore' and put them together. Underneath I wrote…

Christmas Gift.

We were silent, and I stood up, putting my hands into my pockets. The only noise was the battle cries of the Ares cabin having another war with the Apollo cabin. Annabeth read the words over a couple time, and Grover looked up at me with a confused look. She looked up at me with gray eyes, begging, hoping I was wrong. But how could it be wrong? It was a story that told even myself more about myself that I didn't know, it went into detail about my secrets that were plain to read.

Annabeth closed the computer, and stood up. She leaned in and gave me a hug, and I gave her a kiss upon her cheek before she moved on. I settled down beside Grover, and he stared at me like I was crazy, "What's this Christmas Gift?" he begged to know.

I looked at him and sighed, "Annabeth gave me this book. It's my life story in a book." He looked at me and sighed, understanding. We knew what it was, "It's got secrets written it about me, and as much as I hate to say it, it shows secrets about you guys too." I looked at him.

We were silent for a moment. It was true; I had learned more about my friends. Last night I had reached chapter eleven, at the beginning when I first met Grover, but something made me squirm, I was past half way there, and I had slowly begun to understand everything: Every new chapter was a new year in my life, but it felt like the book was growing, as though it wasn't finished writing. I asked Annabeth and she said all the books were complete, which made me feel like my life was almost over. I looked at Grover, "Can I ask you to do me something?"

He nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

I thought about it for a second, and then came out with it, "I want you to read the book, finish it. I'm afraid things I don't even know yet about life is written in that book, and maybe─"

"No." Grover shook his head, "I'm bad at keeping secrets. Trust me. Ask Annabeth to do it, anybody but me."

I gave the same thing, a no, "I don't want my girlfriend reading secrets about me that even I barely know about myself," I told him. He sighed and we were both stuck in the moment, wondering. Then it stuck me, and quietly I whispered, "Rachel."

I jumped up and ran to my cabin, opening the laundry basket and digging to the bottom, picking out the thick book. I looked for the words telling me this is exactly what I was doing. As I guessed, it said next I would go to Rachel, but she would deny it at first, but finally after hours of begging, she would give in.

It was right. Rachel was trying her hardest to deny it, but after about an hour of begging her, she knew she would never get me away, and I finally got her to do it. I handed the book and immediately she sat down on the chair and started reading, "It's in English, how'd you ever read it?" she asked me.

I sat beside her, but when I looked, the words were in Ancient Greek, "That's not English." I laughed.

"Um, yeah it is." We were quiet, "Maybe it's just whatever you can read that shows up," she suggested. We went with it before we got into any more trouble.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	7. Chapter 7

**Today, I am not going to post all the names. Someone reminded me that maybe I will not get as many reviews, favorites, alerts, ECT. That I deserve because some people may not be too happy with me putting their name up here. Also, realize that their names will already be going on the site, because there is a way to find out what the other reviews are saying.**

**I may not add many chapters until Tuesday, which is my Grade 8 graduation day. In addition, I may have a bad flu bug, so depending on how I feel will tell you whether I will be able to add any chapters.**

**If you severely do not want your name up here, please send a review or a message directly to me, telling me the story (if a message) and telling me what you do not want posted. Otherwise, if you are fine with me posting your name as a thanks, then do not do anything and do not worry.**

**Thanks for reading! Now read on for the chapter.**

* * *

The pain at night was killing me; I felt the urge to read. Coming from me, it was weird to hear, but I wanted to read more about myself, but learning things about me that maybe I should not know would be a bad thing. I trusted someone like Rachel to keep the secrets of myself, but I could not help it. I sat up and leaned back against the wall, resting my head backwards.

I could not hold myself in any longer, with the thought I stood up and grabbed my jacket, making my way out of the door. I looked around, the sky was black, and nothing but a single light from the attic of the Big House ─ where Rachel was staying; gave any radiation of life.

My feet crunched into the snow, but I heard something else. I listened to the footsteps, ones that did not belong to me. I looked around and saw someone, no one in which I could go into detail with, seeing, as I could not even see them. I rolled into place beside my cabin, and watched carefully for the individual to walk by.

However, there were two people, laughing. I squinted to see if I could see anyone, but there was no one in sight. Suddenly, their voices stopped, and all I heard was a whisper, "Someone's here," it was a boy's voice. Kind of familiar, but I was not sure where I had heard the voice before. He spoke louder, "Who's there?"

They had spotted me, heard me, and seen me. I was not exactly sure how they ever knew I was here, but I tried to stay even lower. Nevertheless, the noise of the snow crunching under me seemed to catch their attention, and I started to shiver in fear. They knew I was here, they knew someone was watching them. I could not hide for long. "We know you're there!" said a girl. Another voice I seemed to recognize, but I could not put my finger on the name.

One of them moved towards me, and I could tell it was the boy. "Percy Jackson." he growled. I looked up, having no clue how he knew it was I. I could not even tell who he was, I still could not see him, and "I know it's you, who else would hide by Poseidon's cabin?" the girl laughed at the boy's remark.

I started to back up, hoping he would not be able to grab me in time, but he reached forward, caught the collar of my shirt, and dragged me towards him. I could feel his breath upon my neck. I swallowed in fear; all I could see were green eyes. I pulled away.

I ran through the snow past the cabin, and they both started running after me. I knew I had no chance of hiding, somehow, he knew where I was. I felt another hand on the collar of my shirt, pulling me to a halt. "Stop running, Perseus," the boy whispered, his cold breath rubbing against the back of my neck like an ice claw digging onto my chest.

"Who are you?" I breathed. After saying the words, I instantly knew that it was a bad idea, now they knew it had to be me. They knew me, and they knew my voice just as well.

"Why should I tell you?" The boy laughed.

"Why are you answering my question with another question?" I snapped back. He laughed, and I hated the fact that I was amusing him. I put my hand on my jacket pocket, hoping to find a tiny pen in my reach to pull out and at least get him off me. There was nothing in my grasp from my pocket, and my teeth clenched together.

I had left Riptide on my side table, but I knew that it wouldn't stay away from me for long, if I waited patiently, I might get it back before this guy did anything to me. "Don't hurt him!" cried the girl, I could hear her footsteps coming closer to us.

However, her words did not help me, for as soon as she asked so, the boy reached around my neck and held me in a chokehold. I gulped, and tried not to move. "Who are you?" I echoed. An eerie silence and I stayed still.

Then a miracle happened, a flashlight moved along the ground about a hundred feet in front of us. "Hello?" a voice called out; "Who's there?" it was another female. One I recognized instantly though. The grip started to loosen on me, and I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pen. I uncapped Riptide, telling the tip fall to his arm, cutting it gently, enough for me to break free from his grasp.

I turned around and faced him. "Percy?" the girl behind me called, "Matt? Jane?" A redheaded oracle pulled up to my side and looked between all of us. I looked at the green-eyed boy Matt, who had nearly tried to kill me.

Then I paused, why would Annabeth's own brother, no matter how much he hated her, try to kill me? It did not seem like him. When I looked at him carefully, he looked tired and drowsy, like he would fall over any second from dizziness, not the same person who had chased me and put me into a chokehold. Same with Jane, she looked like she had been awake for weeks, her hand rested upon Matt's shoulder, as though trying to keep balance.

I looked over at Rachel, tucked under her arm was my book, and placed inside was a page holder, nothing but an inch away from the end of the story. Story was not the word I should be using, more like the tale, the truth. Something about her seemed different, her eyes had grown wide, and her hair tangled up in a ponytail, hair hanging loose. She was trying to breathe steadily through her mouth; it was as though she had just foretold another prophecy. Maybe the book was doing it to her. It seemed so harmless, but there had to be things in there she could never understand.

Nevertheless, I now felt the pressure too. I could not see properly, and I felt dizzy. I had to stand awkwardly to make sure I kept my balance, for sure I felt like I was going to fall over. I was lightheaded, and my grip on Riptide began to loosen, so without sparing time, I put it away. We were all tired, dizzy; it was because of this book.

Matt turned on his heels and moved away, hands in his pockets, muttering something to him. Jane looked between Rachel and I, heaving and sigh and following closely behind Matt.

Rachel sat down and leaned up against the back of the Poseidon cabin, and I sat down beside her. She was highly interested in the book, "Does my life sound good so far? What age am I at?" I laughed, looking at the text. However, she quickly snapped it shut before I could read a single word.

"I've already finished reading it." I looked at her, dismayed, "This is my third time." We were quiet, and Rachel gave a smile, her hand rubbing against the cover of the book, she looked in the direction that Matt and Jane had moved off to, and then leaned her back up against the wood of the cabin. "Your life…it makes me speechless. But…" she trailed off.

"But what?" I asked, holding myself up, as I still felt quite dizzy. Rachel looked at me, our eyes matched, but she pulled away instantly. "Is it me?" she sat there wordlessly, "You? Us?" then we were both quiet, but still she gave no answer. "Annabeth? Grover? Thalia? Just tell me!" I begged to know.

A tear slowly caressed down her cheek, and she held the book tightly up against her chest, as though protecting it with her life, "You." She answered, "Your life." She opened up to the last page, reading the last couple of words, "Your death. Your friendships, adventures, loves, betrayals. You don't know how great your life really is, how great it will be, but it's so short." She looked up at me, as though I was going to die tomorrow. "Don't worry, you'll live for another couple years," she promised me, but the way she said it, it was as though she was giving me a lie.

Rachel stood up, but I did not move along with her. She moved away wordlessly, no goodbyes nor goodnights. Just a silent moving.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I knew this chapter had turned out well, but when I turned on my email, I did not expect to get THIS type of reply. Sixteen reviews. Eight story alerts. Six favourite stories. Two favourite authors. One author alert. In total, that is about thirty-three responses. I 3 you guys so much!**

**Unfortunately, I am still somewhat sick. I have not been getting much better, but I have my graduation on Tuesday and obviously…I cannot miss that. Yay? Anyways…please enjoy!**

**To answer your question, "Wise One" my Olympian parent is Apollo. Music is my life, just as all my friends and family. I can play eleven different instruments and have made songs without even thinking about it. In fact, I have made a You Tube Account (PJacksonMusic) where I am going to write a bunch of parodies/re-writes of songs to match up with Percy Jackson. I just wrote Promises, a rewrite of White Horse by Taylor Swift. And same with the poetry, in fact, in school we just got back a whole bunch of our poetry work from during the year and got nothing below A! (In fact, if you ask kindly I might just post one of my best ones on my lookup for you guys to read!)**

**(Umm, the line thinger is broken, but it would usually go here. :D)**

Rachel never let go of the book, she held it tightly against her chest wherever she went. Today was New Years Eve, and she seemed hesitant, watching me whenever she could. It gave me a bad feeling, and after silently talking to Annabeth, she was constantly standing by my side, her hands wrapped around my arm. I was not sure what it was, but something bad was going to happen today.

Even Grover seemed a little bit sketchy today, I had been hanging out with him; and lately he always seemed nervous, looking at the sky every couple of minutes, but he was so much more jumpy today. Everyone seemed like today was not New Years Eve, but December 12, 2012.

I moved slowly up Half-Blood Hill. If I ever needed advice from a soul, today was the day. I sat beside the large, stretched out dragon. Peleus seemed comfortable; he looked like he did not want to wake up by my presence. I softly pet his head, the scales feeling rough under my palm. "You wanted to talk?" I turned around to the tiny blonde girl. Her blue eyes had filled with concern for me. She settled down beside me and looked upwards, awaiting me to speak first.

"Everyone seems…scared today. Annabeth has not left my side, Rachel will barely move from her seat, and Grover is eating so much I am afraid to let him into my cabin. He might devour the whole thing." Nevertheless, young Thalia did not seem impressed, she looked into my eyes, deeply, looking for something else but the words I had really given.

"Are you sure that is all? I am merely a spirit Percy; there is no secret you cannot let me keep." She promised me.

"Well, I guess there's more," and with that, Thalia sat up straight, a smile upon her face. "Last night, Rachel said I only had a couple more years to live. Then Annabeth's own brother nearly killed me. And this prophecy, the only thing we've gotten down for sure is that the secret book is the present Annabeth gave me." I explained. I sat upon my back and looked up at the blue, clouded sky. "I promise that's all I have to offer." I told her. She gave a tiny giggle and looked outward at the road.

Little Thalia sighed and stood up, holding her hands together upon her lap and stared blankly at the road.

_To die at the hands of someone you love  
__To have a painless death, a gift from above  
__A life you have ahead, Jackson, a life you do not know  
__Is better as info if you just let it go._

She looked at me, "I am also a poet. Bet you did not know that."

I smiled at her. Who would be the hands of someone I knew for me to die? A painless death? I guess that was a good thing. Did that mean that Annabeth would kill me? She was someone I loved, but it could also even be one of my best friends, maybe even my mother or my father. My father. Would it not make the most sense; if I was to have a painless death, have a god give it to me. Quick and painless, a gift from above. Therefore, my father would kill me, but I had no sure fire way of knowing that.

The only way I could know is if I got that book back. If I read the last couple of pages of it, I could understand how I would die. Nevertheless, something disturbed me, was that why Rachel was so clung to the book? Was that why Annabeth always made sure I was in her sight? However, one way or another, that book would be in my grasp by the end of the day. I was certain to do it; nothing would stop in my way.

I stood up, and when I looked down to thank little Thalia, I realized she was no longer standing by my side. She had probably once again dissolved into the tree or something. I ran down Half-Blood Hill and started thinking of a plan. Annabeth would never leave my side for the rest of the day, she would claim 'it would be sweet if we stayed together for New Years Eve' but I highly doubted it. Rachel would never let go of the book, she would beg to finish it for her twentieth time, because she was getting to her favourite part when we first met or something.

As I knew it would happen, the second I came down, Annabeth grabbed onto my arm and rested her head against my shoulder. "So, what were you doing?" she asked, pulling me away from the Big House.

"Oh, nothing. Just…talking to someone."

She seemed a little hesitant, "Who?"

I looked down at Annabeth. I was not sure I could trust her with the whole 'weaker soul of Thalia' thing. When I looked up, it was almost as if I could see the little blonde girl, watching me. I knew she did not want me talking about her. "It's a secret." I told her.

Annabeth seemed upset, "Is it a girl?"

I looked down at her, and a smile spread across my face, "C'mon, really?" I laughed. Nevertheless, she seemed so serious about it, "It's a girl, but…" I trailed into a laugh before attempting to finish my story, "but trust me, I would never date her. She's got a bit of an age difference."

When I thought about it, would I consider her older or younger than me? The real Thalia was technically speaking older than I was, but this Thalia was in a form of when Thalia had been at her weakest, as a child, which was younger than I was.

"I'm watching you. In fact, I'm not leaving your side for the rest of the day." That was a different idea, but I knew she was planning to do it anyways. I rolled my eyes. "What was that?" she retorted.

"Nothing." I quickly snapped back.

We became quiet, and when I looked over at the Big House, I started cursing under my breath. There was the book, wide open with no Rachel in sight. I would have no other chances like this. "All day?" I turned back to Annabeth, an idea flicking into my head. My blonde-haired girl nodded, "What about washrooms?"

She blinked. "You need to pee, don't you?" raising an eyebrow, she looked at me skeptically.

I smiled, "You know me so well." She let me go. This was my chance; I slipped over into the Big House, as though going to use the washroom. However, before she noticed, I grabbed the book from the railing of the house before moving in.

"Is that the book?"

I looked up; Rachel was standing there, looking at me with wide eyes, breathing heavily. Then she looked down and sighed, "Take it."

I blinked, "What?"

"I've read the book enough times to know what happens here. I'm just gonna let you take the book, I knew you were going to do it anyways."

She was sitting in a chair, a glass of orange juice in her hand. "I know you want to read the ending. Just read it here, so at least I can have the book back."

I moved in next to her and opened the book gently, reading the words contained in the last page.

_Percy looked skyward at the monster standing over him. He thought they were friends; he thought he loved her. He thought she loved him too, in her hands she clutched a blade. She was breathing heavily, a tear caressed from her cheek gently, splashing upon the floor. Percy followed the small droplet of water break at impact, it was like a tiny, shining rain piece._

"_Don't do it!" cried a voice. The brown-haired girl who had been standing over top Percy with her knife turned around to a blonde-haired, gray-eyed girl who had burst into the doors, tears drenching her face, which was red from crying._

_Percy's mouth dropped, "Annabeth!" he cried. Everything seemed silent; no voices were raised. He could never remember the last time he had seen that face. Then he remembered, a day he regretted, the day he had picked up the book and read the words of the book from his death. New Years Eve._

I closed the book. I dropped the book on the floor and backed away. I did not even make it to the end of the book; I did not read my death, as I wanted to. However, he had never learned whom this brown-haired girl was that was holding the knife, about to kill him until Annabeth interrupted.

I had not seen her since today. I turned around, burst out the front doors, and looked around, "Annabeth?" I called out. I ran down the trail towards where she had been standing.

When I looked at the ground, footprints moved up and over Half-Blood Hill. She had already left. Moreover, never bothered to give a reason, a place.

Or even a goodbye.

* * *

**This one turned out well. (:**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favourite and such. (: You people mean the world to me. I have never had a story so famous, I would only be guessing because it is not a total Percabeth story, one of those gay 'Twenty-Four and Three-Quarter Years Later' types of thing that makes you want to throw up. If you read this part at the beginning then please, on your next review, tell me why you like my story so much. Am I right? Is it because you people are happy without the gay stories about Percabeth in the future? Is it because my story is so original? On the other hand, do you just like reading any Percy Jackson story? No, matter what, do not fret; I am not offended easily.**

* * *

Silence is golden. That is what they say, as I do believe. However, when your girlfriend has mysteriously disappeared, never hearing her voice; that silence is torture. Every twenty minutes, I would glance over to the direction of the Athena cabin, as though expecting her to pop out and say 'Gotcha!' but it never really happened.

"She had a good reason," I turned around to a little blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl. She looked at me with soft eyes, trying to reassure me. I shook my head and buried them within my hands.

"Like what?" I demanded to know, standing up and circling the tree. Peleus was watching me and I collapsed onto my back, staring upwards. "There was no good reason! Unless her parents were, dying that second and she had to go. But there is no good reason!"

"Perseus," little Thalia tried to calm me, but as much as her efforts went, it helped me very little. She placed her hand gently upon my shoulder. "She had no way to tell you, even if you begged. It wasn't her choice."

I looked at the sky, lying there motionlessly, "What? Did Chiron send her on a highly-secret-important-mission or something? That's the only thing I think is important enough to go off without telling me." I spat.

"Trust me, please, Perseus."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Alright then, I'll call you Percy. Just listen to me."

"No!" I stood up, infuriated, and started to pace. "She had no reason."

"Yes she did!"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I can't!"

"And why not?"

Until finally we became silent. I was standing over top of a little blonde eight-year-old girl. She was looking up at me, trying to be strong. Nevertheless, I could see her shaking, and I moved away, sitting down, "I need to get that book!" I yelled.

I turned to Thalia, expecting her to tell me it was a bad idea, but she had disappeared. I blinked a single time, setting my goal and running down the hill. Rachel knew what I was going to do, and knowing her, she would not try to change the future. She purposefully left the book out on the porch for me to grab. I pulled it out and sat on one of the snow-covered chairs.

_Percy's mouth dropped, "Annabeth!" he cried. Everything seemed silent; no voices were raised. He could never remember the last time he had seen that face. Then he remembered, a day he regretted, the day he had picked up the book and read the words of the book from his death. New Years Eve._

_The brown-haired girl looked between Annabeth and Percy, tears in her green eyes. "But…Annabeth? I knew it would happen, I just knew it!" she screamed, stomping her foot on the ground._

_Annabeth stared at the brown-haired girl, confused as ever. Soon, Percy realized she did not recognize the girl; as much as she had known her, she could never remember who she was ever since she changed. However, Annabeth had changed too. She was wearing a long black dress, in which was torn at the bottom, raked by claws of a monster, or a knife or sword. Her hair was curled and put up fancy, but bobby pins covered the bottom of her dress as slips of hair were falling out. She had heavy makeup on, which was running from the tears._

_She ran over to him, pushing the brown-haired girl to the floor. She pressed her hand against the tuxedo that Percy was wearing. A hard day that had a hard ending, for almost everyone in the room knew what was happening next. He looked over Annabeth's shoulder to the brown-haired girl, a girl no one had spoken the name. Nevertheless, Percy knew who she was; he recognized her green eyes anywhere._

_She had been at Camp Half-Blood for years, and had left last year after she was drove crazy. Annabeth knew her; she just did not know it. However, for now, something else ticked upon the boy's mind, for he had forgotten everything about Annabeth. After the day she had run away, he had tried to hold her so close, wonder when the next day he would see her was. Slowly, day by day, he began to forget about the one he loved, and a tear caressed along her cheek and sat upon his tuxedo. He brushed his hand through her hair._

_Then she did something she would have regretted if she knew, her hand traced down his side and her nails dug into a spot in his side. It was where Luke had cut; somehow, it had broken through the shield of his body he had made before the fight on his sixteenth birthday. Percy clenched his teeth, but could not hold back the yowl of pain. "Percy!" cried the girl behind Annabeth._

_She ran up to him, pushing Annabeth off his chest, throwing her to the floor. Percy shook his head, "No, it's okay," he growled. It was a hard thing to admit saying that it burned like fire. She rubbed her hand along his side, and used that tiny bit of magic she still had from years ago, and it slowly felt like cold ice, better than a burning rage of fire for sure._

_Percy rolled onto his side to face Annabeth, who was also lying upon the ground, not far from him. The brown-haired girl smiled and backed off, obviously remembering the time the two had been together. Inside she knew how she wanted to take Percy for herself, she had seen a time where it was dangerous for them to be together. However, Annabeth had fixed it, more like Luke had fixed it. "Where'd you go?" Percy asked._

_Annabeth rolled onto her back, falling silent. She had obviously tried to keep the thought of telling Percy where she had gone for years, but she had to admit it now or never. "Matt sent me away," she cried. "Matt and Jane didn't want me anymore, they couldn't bear to stand having me around. Every night Matt would yell at me how I was useless, how being alive was not helping anyone. That I was stuck up, that I only cared for myself. Then he said that I should leave for everyone else's safety, but I was too self-centered I would not care for the safety of the camp. I proved him wrong."_

"_But where did you go?" Percy asked. She had not answered his question much, though he had known Matt and Jane had to do with it, it had to do with the prophecy that he was told. Nevertheless, she had not exactly answered his original question, where had she run off to?_

"_To Luke." She sighed, brushing her hand upon Percy's arm, "He was re-born into a nine-year-old's body. All he remembered was I; he did not even know his father had been Hermes, or that he had given his body up for Kronos. He asked me who he was before, so I went to him and helped. It was perfect timing, Matt had yelled at me for the last time and I could not stand it. Suddenly, I had a new warm home to go to where I would help Luke ─" she stopped and looked at the wall, turning from Percy's gaze, "I should really say Aaron, it was his new-born name."_

"_How did you know where I was though?" Percy sat up, pulling Annabeth with him. Silently, the pain of ice was replaced by fire once more, but he tried his hardest not to let it show. The brown-haired girl looked at him, trying to tell him to lay down, with no use._

"_Aaron told me. He told me that he saw you, well, not you exactly. He told me a teenager was shivering on the floor, slowly dying. I asked if he knew the boy, and he said he felt like he had seen him. I asked what he looked like. He said he was tall and skinny, with shaggy black hair and lifeless, empty green eyes. A brown-haired, green-eyed girl stood over him, but did not help. He said he felt a god's presence, as though the boy was a half-blood. I started to think of you, but tried to think of other guys at camp who looked like that. So I showed him a bunch of pictures, putting yours last. Nevertheless, when I brought it out, he said it was you. You were dying on the floor. I left Aaron, and ran as fast as I could."_

_Percy looked at the dress, which was ruined and scared, "What about the dress?" He asked._

"_It was Aaron's father's birthday. His family had very willingly let me stay at the house when I told them who I was and what I was doing. They were sad to know their son was not the son they once had, but that is not the point. I dressed fancy because he was turning fifty, and their family was rich so they had a nice celebration. Then he saw you. When I tried to leave, these men grabbed me, tried to stop me from leaving, but I couldn't just let you die." She looked down to where Percy was looking, at the rips and tears, "I did that myself. I took a knife and cut it so it was easier to run, and I used the knife while I was at it."_

_Annabeth turned to Percy, and everyone was totally silent, "You're not dying, are you?" she asked. "You're safe now?"_

_He had never decided how he would tell Annabeth the truth, which he _was_ dying. However, everyone was dying, from the second your born you start to die. Nevertheless, Percy did not have as long, he knew his end was coming, and he turned to the brown-haired girl. "Annabeth, do remember her?" Percy asked. Annabeth shook her head, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She knew about this, she had read his book cover-to-cover, and I almost did too. I read about this moment, with us reuniting, but I had forgotten it all. There is only one thing I remembered. You tried to stop Rachel when she killed me."_

_Annabeth stood up and turned towards the new Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who had dyed her red hair brown. A tear caressed down her cheek and hit the ground, "It's for your own good Annabeth. It's for Percy; he's dying, so he asked me if I could finish the process for him."_

"_No!" Annabeth cried, but Rachel stepped forward towards Percy and leaned down, Annabeth ran towards her, pulling her shoulder with no use. Annabeth already looked like she had fought a legion of monsters, and could never stand up against an oracle. Rachel slowly lowered the knife towards Percy's side. He rolled over, exposing where Luke ─ Aaron had slashed open his skin, and with a final blow, the knife dug in deep, and Percy screamed out in a deathly pain, to be cut off by crying and weeping from both the girls._

_Perseus Jackson was dead._

I closed the book, and leaned back. Rachel had killed me; she was the one that was close to me who had given the final blow. I should say will, but the book said I was dying, as though I was sick, poisoned, like I was injected with a terrible potion or someone had cut through the tiny hole in my back.

I stood and placed the book on the banister, turning to the redhead who would one day kill me. "So now you know," she whispered.

* * *

**Please read the top notice.**

**Also, tell me if you've learned anything about the prophecy. (:**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all you who have reviewed! You were all amazed by Rachel killing Percy. But just a warning (and you'll notice this with all my stories) I can never write a story without killing at least one person. It's a problem I have…I must kill someone by the end of the story or else it doesn't feel like a good story to me. xD**

* * *

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" everyone was screaming in joy, and I couldn't help but admit that I too had a smile upon my face. I clapped a couple times to celebrate, then rested my back against the door of my cabin, which I had not left since I had read about my own death, wondering. Matt and Jane had forced Annabeth away, and I would get down to the bottom of that.

Had that been the reason for Matt grabbing me the night before? When he had nearly tried to kill me? He was probably afraid I would hurt him, or I would send Jane away for sending Annabeth away. I pulled Riptide from my pocket and looked at the pen carefully in my hand. We still had nothing that we knew about for the prophecy. But then a figure moved through the darkness towards me.

A blue-eyed girl sat beside me, "Jane?" I asked. She turned to me, sad. She obviously knew about Annabeth, and what had happened. She touched my arm lightly, then her hand traced down to the ground, and she heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Percy."

I couldn't help but want to yell at her, I mean, part of this _was_ her fault, she should be sorry. "About Annabeth? It's okay." I said, trying to pull from the subject.

We fell into silence, besides the yells and screams of the celebration, not a word was spoken. I had turned from Jane, trying to keep far from eye-contact with her. After what I had learned last night, there was no way I would want to speak to either her or her boyfriend. But then, something else happened. Jane placed her hand upon mine. I jumped and turned to her. "Not…exactly. Not all about Annabeth." she whispered.

Her blue eyes met my green eyes, and she pulled in towards me and did something unexpected. She kissed me. It felt wrong in so many ways; it was wrong against Annabeth; it was wrong against Matt. However, she didn't pull away, no matter how much I tried. Then I gave in.

Finally, she pulled from me, and a final firework exploded. And I remembered something.

"_Merry Christmas," Annabeth walked over and kissed me then stood over me._

"_What was that for?" I asked. Not that I didn't mind getting a kiss from Annabeth, but she laughed, which I also enjoyed, before sitting down._

"_It's a common rumor that if you kiss at midnight, you fall in love forever."_

"_I thought that was only New Year's."_

"_Then we can try again." We both smiled. Annabeth's eyes looked above me out the window, and I followed her gaze, as a shooting star shot across the night sky. It was followed by a big BANG sound of fireworks._

I looked up into the sky, where a shooting star dragged. Silently, I pleaded that Annabeth was safe, and that maybe the book was wrong. Maybe I would see her before my death, and not just in my dreams, where I would think of her and Aaron every night.

I turned to Jane, "What about Matt?" I asked. She smiled and looked at me, shaking her head and looking at the starry sky. Whispers around us seemed to fade as time passed by, everybody was going back to their cabins, for New Years Eve had struck in and they had no more reason to be out late at night. They needed to get to bed, but Matt didn't know I had just kissed her girlfriend. That reminded me that Jane was still sitting beside me, and had not yet answered my question.

She finally met my eyes once more, "I don't care for that loser anymore," she muttered. I rubbed her shoulder, in my own exchange of sorrow. A tear dropped from her eye and she threw her arms around my neck, and started to weep. Right now, I don't care much for if she helped Matt get rid of my girlfriend.

I guess I should start calling her my ex-girlfriend now. Annabeth wasn't coming back for years now, not until moments before I die. I was single now, and as much as I hated to say it. I would do as the book said I did, I would try and hold onto any memories of Annabeth I had before she was totally gone from my memory.

She buried her face into my neck, and I could feel the tear drops fall down my chest. "Shh, it's okay," I whispered into her ear.

"No, it's not!" she cried, wiping the tears from her eyes as she backed from me. Her face was now red from crying, her eyes the same. "Matt was the one who let Annabeth leave. He yelled and screamed at her. One time he even hit her!" My heart was pounding out of my chest. In the book, I had never been told by Annabeth that she was physically abused by Matt. "He said she was disloyal, said she had no duty here anymore. She was showing off that she had traveled with you."

I had never realized all the things he had said about her. No wonder she wanted to leave, and I knew that deep down she always cared deeply for Luke ─ Aaron. I would never be able to remember that. She had a reason to leave; but everything happens for a reason. Jane rested her hand upon my chest and smiled, "I had heard you went into River Styx and became invincible. Is it true?" she asked me.

I nodded. She begged me to tell her all the stories of my adventures, but it was hard when I mentioned whenever Annabeth and I saved each other and had a 'happy moment' I should call it. When I came to the first time we kissed, my heart suddenly became 5 tons heavier. When I mentioned the most amazing underwater kiss anyone had ever experienced, I stopped. Jane rested a hand on my shoulder and laid her head alongside it. She told me I didn't have to continue, but I did anyways.

I told her about all my friends, and the great adventures we had together. I told her about all the heroic people in the battle. I told her of the camp's first official couple you could say, Beckendorf and Silena. I told her of Clarisse and Chris. Jane laughed whenever I talked about a funny story of our adventures.

Then we became quiet. We were leaning back against the door. Jane had her head rested upon my shoulder, her hand on my chest. My arm was wrapped around her shoulder. But then I had that queasy feeling again, about how two days ago this would've been wrong. Jane would've been with Matt and me with Annabeth. But now, I rested my head upon her and closed my eyes.

Jane moved from under me and stood up, and I pushed back to sit up properly. She looked over the top of the cabins, her face turning red. "It's getting bright on the horizon," she said. "Maybe a couple hours until the sun rises. I'm gonna get to bed." with that, Jane ran off and left me alone.

I went from dating, to single, and back to a relationship in less than a day.

-.-.-

When the sun broke from the horizon, Chiron called us all together for a small game of Capture the Flag. I would tell you who's on whose team, but by the time I finish, the game would've been over. All I should tell you is that I'm on Ares's side for once. I was against Jane, and Athena had the other flag. Clarisse put me on defense, which if I had the chance meant I could give Matt all it was worth.

"Take your places!" called Chiron. I moved out along the river and looked around. I was in a well hidden place, but not far from an area which everyone knew most people ran through. I had Riptide gripped tightly in my hand, my eyes focused on the boundary line in which I would pounce out at the first one who ran through. But I had defense behind me too for the weaker players who hadn't played offence much. It was a good plan, that's for sure.

The horn blew, and I moved throughout the brush, listening to the panting breathing of those running by. I saw Clarisse jump over the bounder behind me, muttering something about how I better not mess this up. I made no promises, for all I wanted was to take my rage out on Matt.

I got my luck. The first to jump by was a green-eyed, blonde-haired Athena boy who I recognized in seconds. I jumped from the brush and pulled Riptide out on him. "Jackson!" he yelled. Our swords met in the air, sparks jumping from the clashing blades. The heat in the air started to boil, and I could almost feel the fire burning.

I felt the forest around me was burning, the flames jumping at my face. Once again, an echoing clatter broke into the natural essence of the forest. "I know what you said to her." I growled, our faces getting closer, "I know what you did to her." With as much force as I could, I pushed the sword into him, and Matt fell back, soon regaining his balance upon his feet.

"You took Jane from me. As soon as she heard what I said, she left." With that tone, he threw himself against me, shouldering me in the chest. But that felt like nothing. I easily regained my balance and pulled myself together. I threw my sword against him, and with a swipe Matt easily smashed Riptide away. With another slash, Riptide was thrown from my hands.

I was defenseless, and I did the only thing I could have. A really cool stunt.

I jumped down and pushed out my legs, tripping Matt. Unprepared, Matt fell backwards and his sword skittered along the ground out of his hands. I grabbed it quickly and stood over him, throwing my foot to his chest and his sword to his throat.

I could feel the pounding of his heart from under my foot. I pulled the sword up for a final blow until, "STOP PERCY!" I turned.

With the distraction, Matt was able to grab the tip of his sword and throw me onto my back. I reached out and grabbed Riptide as Matt now stood over me. I kicked him between his legs and he pulled from me. I jumped to the air and he pulled himself together.

I felt some hands grab my arms and pull me back, and I fought against them. I saw a girl from the Ares cabin grab the back of Matt's armor and pull him away from me as well. Chiron jumped in between us, "What is going on here?" he demanded. "The game ended half an hour ago, and we searched for you two to find you dueling to the death? Mr. Jackson, Mr. Silvestre, come to the Big House immediately!"

I turned around to who was holding me, and saw Clarisse give me a stern look. "I expect this with Ares children. But not you Jackson," she growled me, pushing me after Chiron. I saw a disappointed look from Jane, who was standing near Grover. I closed Riptide, pulling my helmet from my head and throwing it to the ground in frustration.

Something hit me, hard in the gut. Grover and Jane seemed to be getting along so well now, it was as though Jane was replacing Annabeth. I tried to take the feeling away, I didn't want Annabeth to go away forever.

Slowly but surely, we arrived at the Big House. I looked back, and there was a hard bruise on the side of Matt's face, and Clarisse was following us, as though afraid we would try to run away. I exchanged glances with Rachel, who was cradling my book and watching us. She knew what had just happened, and her gaze turned back to the book, and she opened it, reading it again.

Chiron turned to us, "What were you two doing?" he held up a hand as both of our mouths opened to explain, "One at a time. Jackson, you first." It was weird having Chiron call me 'Jackson' instead of 'Percy'.

"Well, Jane told me Matt was the one who caused Annabeth to leave. He hit her, he yelled at her. I needed revenge for that," my fist clenched, and I wanted to turn and punch the guy in the mouth right now, "I totally forgot about the game and just had to do something to get back at him."

Chiron turned to Matt, "Silvestre? Your turn."

"Yeah, I told Annabeth to leave. She was no better to me than I was ever to her. The two of us never got along, she laughed at me. So I yelled at her and told her to go away. So what? Wanna know how Jackson repaid me? By having my own girlfriend backstab me and steal my girlfriend."

"She said she broke up with you!"

"Yeah, right."

"But Annabeth would never laugh at you."

"Speak for ─"

"Stop!" We turned to Chiron, who was now on his feet. He paced the room, "You two will go outside. No coats. I want you to freeze until I think of a reasonable punishment."

* * *

**Tension!**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, all of you loved to read last chapter. And by the way, for those of you who can't find any spelling or grammar mistakes…that's because I use spell-check. Plus, I'm just a natural author, I've been wanting to write a novel for about a year now, but I don't wanna start until I'm positive I can describe every scene with perfection, and make usually every paragraph about four to five lines long.**

**Anyways, let's get on with this chapter, shall we? :3**

* * *

The snow seemed to rot down to my core, I felt like my blood was turning cold. We had all of our equipment and swords taken away from us so we wouldn't hurt each other. Chiron also sat right beside the door to keep us from bickering; we learned that the first time we started screaming at each other.

Crying was heard in the distance, and I looked over the horizon of Half-Blood Hill. A small red-headed girl had her face in her hands. A younger satyr, who looked scared and confused, was trying to calm her down. The satyr had his hand on her back, rubbing it gently. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, probably saying 'Camp Half-Blood' or something. She wore a thin mint green shirt.

I looked at the door; Matt was mumbling something under his breath on the other side. I stood up, trying not to cause any of the wood to creak. Matt turned over on me, "Where the hell are you going?" he snapped in a whisper. I looked up at the hill. I was afraid of Chiron running out and yelling at me for leaving, but something about that girl told me to go after her.

I walked up to the end of the porch and sat at the steps, so I wouldn't be too far from the door, but if something bad happened, I could be up and running towards that girl and the satyr in seconds. My foot started smacking the wood of the steps, and the chill of winter started to run down my back. All I could hear was the voice of the satyr and the weeping of the girl. Once I seriously paid attention, I was able to catch a couple words.

"I just ─ can't believe ─ he would ever ─ think of doing this ─ to me!" wept the girl.

"Don't worry, sweetie," now that I listened carefully, I realized the satyr was a girl. I hadn't really ever seen any female satyrs; I didn't even think there were female satyrs. Well, satyresses, maenads, faunesses or bacchants they were called, as I so believed to be told. The satyress tried to calm her down, with little luck. Thinking on it now, I had never realized how little females participated in Greek mythology. I had never seen female centaurs either. "Look, some of the children here have had terrible times finding out things like you. Sometimes their best friends turn out to be monsters. Sometimes their parents don't even want the child."

My heart broke at that. It reminded me of Annabeth. I remembered how she told me when she first came to her father, he asked Athena to take her back.

"You haven't ─ heard the story ─ though, yet." the girl reminded the satyress. The satyress nodded to the girl, to ask her to start the story. While she was at it, she pulled a Kleenex out of her pocket and handed it to the girl, who gave thanks before starting her story. "Well, this guy ─ his name is Roy. ─ He and I ─ we were once best friends ─ then suddenly, one ─ day he kissed me. ─ We became ─ more than friends ─ we were boy ─ friend and girl ─ friend. So I, ─ was running around ─ in the school yard ─ he told me he would meet me there. ─ He never ended up showing. ─ That night, on the news it said he ─ disappeared. He was supposedly ─ kidnapped, but some say he ran away. ─ I spent days, weeks, and months searching for Roy. ─ And then, one day I ran into him. He said he didn't know who I was. ─ When I said, 'Roy, it's me, Zariah.' he paid attention when I said Roy. He said he had never heard the name Zariah before. ─ I kissed him, to see if it would trigger off his memory of me. It didn't. He called the police on the street on me. ─ Finally, I ran into him again one day. He said that he was here, at Camp Half-Blood. He said I should be here too, and gave me the address. I just wanna know where Roy is." The girl named Zariah explained.

"I'm sorry, honey, but…" she turned around and spotted me on the porch. Zariah followed her gaze and looked at me skeptically, "Wait a second. Mr. Perseus Jackson!" called the satyress. I blinked a couple times, but the satyress waved me forward. I stood, dusting my pants and looking back at the Big House. Chiron could never get mad if I was called on by a fellow satyress for maybe a quick chat concerning this sad girl. I ran up the hill, Matt cursing after me.

"Hi." I said, reaching the top of the hill. Grasping the corner of my eye was a blonde-haired Thalia, sitting down beside Peleus, but apparently Zariah and the satyress didn't notice her.

"Zariah, what does Roy look like? Who did he live with? What was he like?" the satyress asked, turning to the small red-haired child.

"He lived with his mother. He never told me about his father. Roy had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was aggressive, but protective all at the same time, making sure the ones he really did care about were safe. Roy always made sure he was the strongest when around others who dared defy him. He loved wrestling, and sports." Zariah smiled, thinking on the memories of her old boyfriend.

The satyress looked up at me, then back at Zariah. "Zariah, this is Perseus Jackson."

"Please, call me Percy." I corrected her. The satyress smiled before continuing.

"Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon, and he's very well known around camp, you'll be likely to learn more of his history the more you talk to the other campers. Percy, I'm Anahita, Anahi for short. I've only been here for a couple of weeks, but does this make you think of any ─"

"Ares." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "If your friend Roy isn't in the Ares cabin, then I will seriously go and eat a pair of my own shorts."

It was nice to see a smile break through that face of sadness when Zariah gave a tiny chuckle. I looked back at Anahi, who also seemed a little happier to know I had made Zariah smile after she had been crying for what seemed an hour, "Do you think you could look for him?"

I was about to say yes when something hit me. I turned around and looked at the Big House, where Matt was staring up at me with a harsh glare, "I can't. I got in trouble during capture the flag, Chiron's thinking of a suitable punishment for me and Matt down there. I promise I will later though, if the punishment doesn't start right now."

Zariah smiled and shook her head, "No, no, Percy, don't worry. You've done more than enough to help me out. Anahi; could you just maybe show me around while we wait for Percy?" she asked. Anahi nodded, giving an of course before I ran down the hill once more.

"Perseus!" cried a voice in anger.

I was too late, but I moved down the hill until I reached an angry centaur by the name of Chiron. "Look, Chiron, I─"

"Save it." Chiron muttered, pointing into the open doors of the Big House. I slowly drifted in and sat in the chair beside Matt. Chiron stood and paced around us, "I am highly disappointed in you two, you know maiming and killing are against the rules here, and yet you almost broke both. Matthew," he turned to the child, "Your punishment, you must leave camp." Both of us were silent for a second, "But on a quest."

I stood, "That's not a punishment!" I yelled.

Chiron held his hand up for silence, and I settled back down in the chair, "Your quest will be to find Annabeth Chase. After two weeks, if you still cannot find her, you will send an Iris-message back admitting your defeat. You will do this quest _alone._"

My mouth was dropped, and Chiron sent Matt out to go get packing, and it was just to two of us left. Silence bayed over us like the eerie howl of a lonely wolf. Chiron's hand grasped my shoulder, and my heart started beating hard with fear. I could almost feel my heart coming out of my chest, my ribs felt like they would break unless Chiron spoke soon. "Percy," he sighed, and his hand rolled off of my shoulder, "I could never believe someone like you would even foolishly try to kill another camper without a brilliant reason. When I asked why, I expected something more like, that Matt had stolen something, or broke a rule of the camp. Not that he scared Annabeth away. And even if he did hit her, I know Annabeth is usually the type to stand up to that sort of thing, but she backed down and admitted defeat."

Silently, I was telling myself, _Just as Matt will do when he never finds Annabeth. I'm not supposed to see her until my death._ But Chiron continued, "So you nearly sliced the boy's head off for doing so. Then, you disobeyed my orders to stay at the door."

"Won't you just listen ─"

"Silence." I slumped back into the chair when he made me quiet. "You will not participate in any events, games, or anything for the next two weeks. You are not allowed to attend dinner with the rest of the campers either; you may come after and find any leftovers that have remained. The only event you are allowed to come to is the campfire tonight, for I have an announcement."

With that, Chiron left the room, with me all alone.

-.-.-

"I'm sorry Percy, but you do kinda deserve it."

I stared at Rachel in amazement. I was telling Jane, Grover and Rachel what had happened. Grover still seemed a little tense about the whole thing between me and Jane, and it was obvious to tell that neither of us were totally prepared for it to happen. She was sitting on the armrest of my chair, while Rachel was snuggled to the book in her arms and Grover sat on the railing of the Big House.

"How is it my fault? He yelled and hit Annabeth! What was I supposed to do? Just let it go?" I screamed at them. No one seemed to be on my side of this, but I wasn't sure too much about Grover, he hadn't said anything at all.

Rachel seemed tense now, and muttered something under her breath. I asked her what she said, but she quickly declined that she had said anything at all. Jane looked at me, "Did you ever help out that girl?"

Suddenly, it zapped my mind, "Oh, shit!" I yelled before running down the stairs of the Big House and out towards the cabins. I had promised Zariah and Anahi that I would find Roy if he was here and bring him to them. I walked to the gruesome looking cabin and knocked on the door. Guess who I found?

"What is it fish boy?" Clarisse muttered, standing in the doorway.

"Is Roy in your cabin?" I asked, panting and out of breath.

Clarisse didn't seem too happy with me lately, she knew about how I nearly tried to kill Matt, but she scoffed and turned around. She slammed the door in my face and I just stood there. The door opened once more and Clarisse almost tossed a boy out of the cabin and into me. I rolled back into the snow, which I didn't mind too much, but the boy stood up, rubbing his head. "What the hell do you want?" he yelled at me.

I scoffed, "Look," I said, standing up and grabbing his sleeve, "You're Roy?" he nodded, "Well, Roy, if you saw what I did to Matt during Capture the Flag, I suggest you come with me before the same happens to you."

Roy blinked a couple times; I could feel his heart smashing against his chest under my hand. When I realized I was being too rough on him, I let him go, and he slowly followed me through the snow.

Roy walked up beside me, "What would someone with as much power as you want with someone so new like me?" Honestly, I couldn't help feeling a little stronger when he said that. As much power as me? Was I a true leader of this camp without even knowing it?

"I'm doing a favor for someone. She's very upset, and she claims she knows you." I told him, moving along speedily through the snow while Roy tumbled behind me, probably unsure why a son of _Poseidon_ could walk through cold _water_ so fast.

"Would you slow down and explain?" Roy demanded to know, tripping over a stone on his own feet. I had to admit the boy looked kind of cold, but both of us were coat-less.

"I could, but I don't feel like it," I shrugged.

"You don't have to be so rude. You're like Clarisse!" And at this, I stopped dead in my tracks. I would never want to be compared to _Clarisse_ unless they were saying I was nicer, better looking, and tougher than her. A little selfish, but…who wouldn't want that?

Roy ran into me, like, I seriously mean he ran into me. I turned to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pick him up and place him on his feet. "Don't compare me to Clarisse," I muttered to him before moving off again towards the Big House.

"Percy! PERCY!" I turned around, and luckily running towards me was a satyress and a red-headed girl.

Zariah and Roy stood a couple of feet apart from each other. Zariah looked down, staring at Roy's blue FRED shirt. Hey, who said half-bloods didn't go on YouTube every now and so? But then I stared at Zariah's green shirt. Blue and green combined make teal.

I remembered the blue-dressed shape running through the forest. I remembered the green-dressed shape running in the other direction, as though they were splitting apart, then they came together again. Roy and Zariah were once a couple, then Roy ran away, and now they were back together again.

I did the only thing I could think of...I ran to my friends.

* * *

**Do you think they might be the couple in the prophecy? Or do you think it's someone else?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Dj**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love this story as much as all of you love it, but I have not seen a single person yet who likes my Percy and Jane pairing. Almost everyone said, "I'm not really a fan of the whole Percy and Jane thing." However…it has to do with the story, so just listen! I mean…just read! You know what I mean. P:**

* * *

My friends thought I was crazy when I told them, and Rachel gave a snicker. If Rachel said it was wrong, then I believed her. Nevertheless, she always seemed very wary around Jane, and it just confused me. It was only my guess that she was afraid of Jane totally replacing Annabeth. She had become my new girlfriend, and was becoming friends with my friends.

Matt left us wordlessly, and with no warning just left the camp. Rachel had never been so tense in her life; she was always pacing around the edge of the Big House or sitting on the railing, clutching the book so tightly in her hands that her knuckles had turned white. I was not sure if she was trying to protect the book, that maybe something had happened that the book never predicted correctly, or maybe it had to do with the prophecy. Technically speaking, the book did have the answer to the prophecy.

But one day, someone new entered the camp. I heard screaming and panicking around the camp and burst from my cabin. It was dead in the night, and all I could hear was Rachel screaming at the top of Half-Blood Hill. I looked up at the large area, where a group of campers had packed around. I wasn't sure what to do, until I decided it was probably best if I went and found out what was wrong.

I scurried up to the top of the hill and tried to squeeze through the crowd until I reached the middle. Lying on the ground was a brown-haired boy, turned over onto his side, so I couldn't see his face. He was covered by a black aviator jacket. One of the legs on his jeans was rolled up, and I could see a deep gash running along the calf, bleeding severely. "Has anyone gotten Chiron?" I asked, looking around.

"We've already done that." I looked forward, and realized I had never noticed Rachel was on the other side of the boy, trying to help him out. I noticed Grover was missing, and assumed he was the one who had been sent for help. I could hear whispers of the campers around me, they seemed more wary of the boy than helpful.

"Move aside!" called a rough, strong voice as the centaur piled through the campers to the young boy. He leaned over his leg and pressed his hand against the blood. Chiron felt the blood between his fingers and pressed it up against his nose, trying to catch the scent of it. He clenched his hand and moved around beside Rachel, looking at the boy in shock.

Chiron grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position. I stood behind the boy to help him stay upright. The centaur stretched the boy's leg, and I could feel him cringing under my hold. _At least he's alive._ I muttered under my breath, probably the same thing everyone else was thinking.

"Grover, take Percy and run down into the Big House and set up a bed for the boy," he ordered. When I looked at his face, I knew he had seen the boy before, but wouldn't tell us who he was. Rachel took my spot behind the boy as I stood, grabbing Grover's sleeve. I hadn't noticed he had come back, but I put the thought out of my mind as we raced side-by-side down the hillside.

All we needed was Annabeth to help us relive all of our old memories.

We ran into the Big House and Grover took a turn, and seeing as I did not know where Chiron's office was placed, I followed the goat-boy. Just as I was about to enter the room, Grover pulled out one of those stretch-beds whateveryoucallthem where the hospital people carry you on.

Chiron burst through the doors with Rachel, and not much surprise, Jane behind him. He laid the boy on the stretcher and I was finally able to get a good look at who it was. It was Nico di Angelo. "Mr. Jackson, Ms. Dare, and Ms. Vanstone, could you please leave Mr. Underwood and I to care for Mr. di Angelo?" he asked us kindly.

We all nodded and let us go outside. Jane sat on the steps and started to cry, and I walked up to her and placed my hand upon her back, "What's wrong?" I asked.

She wouldn't speak, but she just cried harder. "Jane? What is it?"

"I'll tell you." Rachel said, standing behind me. "She hurt Nico."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter.**

**Two questions for you guys.  
1. ****Okay, I've just watched Slumdog Millionaire TWICE in the past three days. What do you think of the movie? (I thought it was amazing and dissevered every award it got)  
2. ****Who do you think I am? What do you think I look like? How old do you think I am? I'm curious to know!**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, not very many of you guessed what I looked like or my age. Therefore, I am going to wait one more chapter for you people to guess. For those who guessed my age, you were approximately right. However, when you described what I looked like, it was wrong. By the way, to pineconeface711, I am actually a Percachel shipper, not a Percabeth shipper. ^^**

* * *

I stared at her in dismay, "You did this to him?" I stood up, full of rage. I could never understand why someone like Jane would hurt Nico. Nevertheless, she was still crying, and unfortunately, I was never good at reading emotions or thoughts. Shucks, I could barely read in the first place.

Rachel sat down beside Jane and patted her on the back, resting her hand on the seat beside her as to ask me to sit with them. I settled down in the seat, waiting for someone to say something; so far, my wish was yet to come. Finally, Rachel gave a sigh and decided to explain, "This is what happened. Someone sent out Jane to check up on Peleus, until someone rushed into the camp, so she attacked him."

Jane started to cry harder, "How do you know that?" I asked.

"I read it in the book," she easily explained to me. We both looked at Jane, who looked like she would burst at any moment now. "Why don't you go to bed, I want to talk to Jane alone, alright?"

I nodded and moved towards my cabin, along with the other campers who decided maybe going to bed was best for all of us. It was hard falling asleep, but when I did, a hard dream came to me.

_I saw a green-eyed boy moving through the forest, trying to keep low, "Like they think I would ever find her.," he muttered harshly. I could tell he was frozen from the cold as he found a clearing and dropped his backpack on the ground. "I'm getting no where with this."_

"_That stupid centaur thinks I'll find Annabeth. Yeah, right. I'll probably find Zeus's birthplace before I find that girl." I soon realized the boy was Matt, obviously in pain from the cold and frustrated with his search. On the inside, I felt bad for him; he would eventually have to give up. The book said Annabeth was never seen until my death._

_I could hear rapid breathing behind me, and Matt stared up at me, his mouth dropped and his chest was rising and falling with incredible speed. I turned around, but at the last second, something seemed to jump right through me, but I fell over anyways._

_I tried to turn onto my stomach to see Matt, but my dream changed._

Somehow, I was in a new place.

_I saw a figure moving through the camp, past Peleus with ease. They ran down the hill, and as much as I tried to wake myself up and race after this person, I could not bring myself to wake up. The creature, who I could evidently tell was human, moved up to the Big House, looking left and right to make sure no one was watching them._

_They walked up the stairs and into the Big House. Nico was sleeping, his leg was bandaged up and Rachel was sleeping on the other side of the room, my book on the ground beside her._

_The human moved towards Rachel and leaned over, picking up the book and started to read it as they left the room._

_It was Jane._

I woke up covered in sweat and jumped out of my bed, and outside. However, I was too late. In my dream, it was the middle of the night, but now the sun had fully risen and everyone was out doing their regular activities, in which I was still not allowed to do.

A scream hovered over the camp from the Big House, and I could see Rachel running out in terror. I ran over, trying to figure out what is wrong. I grabbed her shoulders, "What is it?"

"The book, Percy! The book is gone!"

I tried to look like I was amazed, and that I had never seen it coming. Nevertheless, I did not want to break the news to Rachel, or tell her who it was. What really shocked me was that she never saw it coming either, if I was the one who dreamed it, she should have known that. Was the book, for once, wrong?

However, what made me more confused was the fact that first Jane hurt Nico, and now she stole my book. I was getting a feeling she was not as nice as she was thought out to be. I turned from Rachel and ran towards the cabins, until I found the one I knew Jane was hiding in. I banged my fist on the door until she came out.

I grabbed Jane by the wrist and pulled her out. "What is it with you?" I barked at her quietly, "Last night you hurt Nico. And I know you stole the book."

Jane blinked at me, then leaned in, "Oh, Percy. You're so silly like that," before she tried to kiss me. Nevertheless, about a second into the kiss, I pulled back.

"No. I don't care what you do, I know you stole that book and I want to know the real reason why you hurt Nico."

She tried the same trick as last time, by using a kiss. Once again, I was able to grab a hold of myself and shook the words from her. "Fine! I knew you and Nico were friends, so I hurt him to distract you." I wanted to ask why she would distract me, before she answered the question for me, "But, let's not think about that right now."

Before she tried her trick for a third time, I pressed my hand against her mouth, "Try that trick again and you'll feel the same pain as Nico. Now why did you take my book?"

A silence crossed us, and the only single noise made was the rapid breathing between the two of us. "Because it has your secrets, Perseus." Jane spoke in a voice that made me think of Kronos. It was dark and cold, but it was _she_, not the enemy I once had months ago. "I wanted to know your weak spots, the ways I could make you bend to my will."

"I know about your prophecy," Jane laughed, a glint in her eyes that made me think twice, "You know your green and blue? You're staring at blue." She whispered.

Blue. Jane was blue. I did not understand how _she_ was blue. Then it struck me, her eyes were blue. I was looking for people wearing blue shirts and blue pants, or maybe they just went all out and had blue hair. "And now you know why I'm blue. However, there is only one clue I will give you about green. I've dated him before."

I backed up. Was I green? I had green eyes; that was for sure. Nevertheless, she also dated Matt, and Matt had green eyes as well. "But what about the thing of running at top speeds?" I asked. When I looked up, she was gone, and I learned that she really _was_ blue.

-.-.-

I had not seen Jane since that creepy accident. However, I could not believe that of all of the people in the entire camp, _Jane_, my ex-girlfriend, was the girl who was going to help green keep love apart. I had been on the lookout for more guys that Jane dated, but I realized it was only between Matt and me.

Then, someone else showed up. Moreover, you would never guess who it was too. Matt; and he was back from his quest to find Annabeth. He immediately went to Chiron and told him that he had found Annabeth, but she claimed she had found somewhere to stay for the rest of the holiday and school year. When he walked past me, I noticed on the back of his right leg there was a deep gash that looked like it was just bandaged. Same thing on the underside of his right arm.

I grabbed Matt's sleeve and stared at him, "You didn't find Annabeth." I growled at him.

"How do you know I didn't?" he retorted, as though claiming he did find her.

I hated admitting what I read, but I announced it to him, "I had a dream, and I saw a monster attack you. That is why your all scratched and banged up. You said there was no way you would find Annabeth, and that was last night. Annabeth's not coming back for two years, I know that." I pushed him away, and Matt stared at me harshly.

"Are you still with my girlfriend?" he asked, looking around for Jane.

"No," I muttered, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. "I found out she's part of my prophecy, there's no way I'm dating her. The last position in the prophecy is between you and me, Matt. I suggest you watch out."

"What does the prophecy state about either one of us?"

"Monsters always fear you. You run super fast. And that you hold tons of secrets."

"Then I say we duel it out tonight. That'll prove who the real winner is."

Matt slammed his hand into my chest and moved away, and soon I got ready for the battle.

-.-.-

The moon was high, and snores filled the night sky. A layer of dark clouds covered the stars, and the moon's light was able to sneak through. It lit up the stadium, and a few campers who had heard the rumor of a fight at midnight had gathered around. It was only about a cabin full, including Grover, Rachel and Jane.

I had little equipment on; my invisibility was good enough for me. All I needed was a sword. I walked into the arena, almost completely bare. What shocked me was how Matt had done the same, except he had added a shield with his clothes.

Matt had a cheeky grin on his face, which made me worry. However, without a second to waste, we pulled into the fight.

Our swords clattered and clashed, screaming out in rage. The stadium was filled with roars of laughter at our fight, alongside cheers and boos whenever one gained advantage over the other. Matt had a hard time trying to find out where my weak spot was, but I felt like he was playing. It almost seemed that behind that grin, he _knew_ where my weak spot was, but he was only trying to toy with me.

For a second, I had the upper hand. We got into the same wrestling position as we had during Capture the Flag. I held a foot on his chest and a sword to his neck, but Matt pulled his feet up and kicked me in the gut, throwing me off of him. I stood, simply dazed and looked around. I could not see Matt.

"Percy! Behind you!" I heard Rachel scream.

I felt him slash my back, and most of it did nothing until he found that spot. It started to bleed, and I quickly became weak. I fell onto my stomach and rolled so my back was against the sand, but I could feel the blood spreading on the ground and the dirt starting to get in and infect it. Matt put a foot on my chest, "I suggest you give up now, Jackson. I have read your book; I know where your weak point is. I am green."

* * *

**I am trying to keep the story short, but somewhat long. I am shooting for 18 chapters...well, because there is 18 chapters in the book, so there will be 18 chapters in this story: Isn't that ironic? :D**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	14. Chapter 14

"Stop this nonsense!" cried a voice. At first, I was sure it was Chiron; but I was not quite sure if I was excited or upset by it. He would stop the fight and stop Matt from taking a final blow on me. In addition, the two of us would be in more trouble than we ever were in the first place.

However, the voice was from someone different. Everybody looked at the entrance to see a brown-haired boy, flanked by two younger children. Matt stood up, pulling his weight from me when we were all astonished at the one who was in the doorway. The two children ran in. Roy grabbed me, pulling me away from Matt; and Zariah grabbed Matt, dragging him off me.

Nico di Angelo stepped into the arena and looked between the two of us, looking at us as if we had just been fighting to the death ─ even though we were just fighting to the death. His leg was still bandaged, the bright white bandage had turned red from the seeping blood, and it barely looked like he could lean on the foot. He wobbled when he neared us, until I realized he had a cane in his hand. It somehow made him look older, in a more mature type of way.

I could barely see Nico's eyes under the darkness, but he stared between the two of us, "What in Hades did you two think you could do by fighting? I am sure it sounds weird coming from the Son of Hades, but killing each other will solve nothing. Percy ─ if you stab Matt in the chest, he could never give you any information on Annabeth." Silently, I was thinking to myself about how I already knew enough about her; "Matt ─ if you somehow with a one in a million chance kill Percy, it's not gonna make your ex love you any more."

I looked up at the stands where Jane, Rachel and Grover were all standing up, looking down at us. The scene was silent, an eerie edge to it as Nico backed up and looked at the ground as he leaned upon his cane. He almost reminded me of the pictures of my grandfather that I had seen. He seemed so strong, as if he could make the world tremble under his fingers (in the case of Nico, he probably could if he tried hard enough) but seemed so fragile at the same time, like a glass vase on the tip of a pin, just willing to break soon enough.

"You two are lucky I don't plan on telling this to Chiron," Nico sputtered. However, I was more amazed than feeling lucky at all. I was amazed Nico was not half way there by now, screaming out Chiron's name. Nevertheless, I had learned much about Nico in the past couple years that I had known him. After Bianca died, he changed a lot. Nevertheless, everyone changes, right?

Matt seemed to be the one who thought it would be so much fun to break the silence, "So what do you plan on doing?" he scoffed at Nico. The Hades child turned around hastily to Matt and gave him a hard glare, and suddenly, Matt stopped. I was looking between Nico and Matt, wondering what was going on.

Finally, I realized that maybe I should be doing something right now. I wrenched my arms free of Roy, and gave him a warning glare not to grab me again. He backed off and I walked towards Nico, he grabbed my elbow and I pulled it from him immediately. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

I blinked, "I'm going to China," I said sarcastically before moving out of the arena.

I threw my head back and moaned that when I stepped out of the grounds, looking back a single time before moving forwards, my arms crossed. I stood at the top of a small hill, overlooking the lake, my eyes searching the uneven surface. I sat upon the blades of grass and laid my head on my knees. So much was going on it made me feel like I would burst. First, I got a crazy prophecy. Second, I got a book that told my entire life. Third, I meet this random little Thalia. Fourth, Annabeth just disappears. Fifth, my new girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend turn out to be the ones in my prophecy that I do not even know the meaning of yet!

I settled onto my back, and tried to figure out a bit of the prophecy now that I knew more of it. Blue and green combined make teal. I got the blue and green, but the teal part confused me. Forces combined keep secrets sealed. I was still a little dazed on that thought. A couple every monster fears, runs top speeds and comes very near. That was probably a warning that a couple dangerous like Matt and Jane would show up without warning. Pages touch and tell one more, into a land no one should explore. That was obviously a warning that maybe no one should read my book, but a lot did read it. A shield of green keeps loved ones away, into a time of disarray. The shield was obviously Matt when he did not even attempt to bring Annabeth back, keeping loved ones away.

A time of disarray, was that maybe the fact that Matt and I would not stop fighting? That every night we would draw a crowd and duel each other to the death? Nevertheless, this could not be the end of it, there had to be more. The prophecy was just a bunch of warnings that no one understood.

I fell onto my back and looked up at the sky. This was not the end of the prophecy, there had to be more to it. I sat up once more, grabbing onto my knees and looking towards the Big House, remembering slowly that Rachel was in the arena. However, the stage seemed to close down slowly, people were heading back. Nevertheless, I needed answers as soon as possible.

"Not now." I turned around in shock and saw the little blonde girl I had been seeing in front of me. I looked up at Half-Blood Hill, which seemed over a mile away. She had claimed her spirit was still in the tree, but here she was.

I blinked at her, trying to bring my breathing to a steady motion. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, staying in my sitting position. Thalia rested down beside me, crossing her legs and looking up at the sky.

Her recognizable electric blue eyes stared up at the sky, "Just waiting. You know you are right. There is more to it, but you will not find out until later. Much, much later." A smile stretched across her face, and my mouth dropped.

"I found out I only have another year and a half to live!" I cried out, standing up and throwing my head back, my hands against my forehead in rage. My hand slipped through my hair and it hit my side. It was hard to believe I would only make it to eighteen. Life was hard enough in the first place. I looked down to Thalia, but she had already disappeared. Great help she was.

* * *

**I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for such a short chapter! But it is pretty major when you think about it. I've just been super busy during the summer, and I'll also be going camping next Friday, and during this week I'm in hockey camp (during the morning and I come home around 2:30pm EST…well, please R&R!**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I'm not making you guys wait a long time this time! HAPPY FACES! Here's the third-last chapter!**

* * *

The next couple days were nothing out of the ordinary. Slowly, but surely, I got to eat with the rest of the campers and get back into the activities. Nothing much happened anymore, and I found myself always looking out upon Half-Blood Hill, as though expecting Annabeth to come running over. However, I realized the book was right. As time passed, I thought less of her every day. I couldn't remember as much about her, like the music we used to listen to besides the Apollo cabin. I forgot her middle name, and she seemed to slowly drift from my mind of the full story behind Luke's new family. I couldn't even remember his new name.

Nevertheless, I wasn't as needy to read the book, and I noticed Rachel out by herself a lot more, with the book no where in sight. When I asked, she claimed she hid it somewhere in the Big House where no one except her would ever find it. I expected it was somewhere in the attic hiding under something, but she would never spill.

Jane and I split, without a word said. We didn't even tell each other we were breaking up, we just did. We never saw each other, she stayed around Matt. I realized they weren't dangerous, it never said in my prophecy they would kill me or anything, or someone would die. It just said that Matt would stop me from seeing Annabeth again, and it was just warnings of things we never obeyed.

Nothing overly exciting happened at camp, and everyone started to leave along with the snow. And I decided that maybe I should leave too, go back home in time for the school year to start up. My backpack was on my bed, and I was putting in my gifts. I looked out the window at the snow, and knew that I had to get the book back from Rachel; not to read, but to protect. I didn't trust leaving it somewhere away from me, it was the last piece of Annabeth I would ever have until the day of my death.

I threw the bag over my shoulder and looked into the disgusting, dirty cabin one last time until the summer came around, and closed the door behind me. I heaved a sigh as I adjusted the strap, the bag hanging lower than my pants. Grover had already left to go and help the environment and such, and I walked up to the Big House, where Rachel and Nico were sitting on the porch steps. "Hey guys," I sighed.

Rachel stood up and gave me a hug for her goodbye. I felt something cold and hard in her hand, against my back. When she moved back, the book was in her grasp, and she held it up to me, "I had a feeling you wanted to take it home, protect it." She smiled. I smiled back and she sat down.

Nico stood up and I gave him a clap on the back. "Hope you feel better soon, dude," I told him, backing up. He nodded with a curt smile and sat down, as the two engaged in a conversation.

I walked up the snowy hill, up to the tree. I said my goodbyes to Thalia before chasing down the side of the hill, past the camp boundaries. When I looked back, I saw nothing but a strawberry farm. Down at the bottom was a taxi, the Three Gray Sisters Taxi of course. I stepped in and told them to take me home. The ride wasn't the best, but I instantly missed camp.

--x

"PERCY!" I heard my mother scream as I entered the door. She threw her arms around me, which she had to reach up now that I had a full growth spurt now. "You made it through the winter! That's great!" she cried. It wasn't exactly the first words I wanted to hear from my mother when I entered the door, but I smiled otherwise.

I gave my new official step-father, Paul, a firm handshake. I smiled at him, and he nodded back, "So, how was camp?" he asked, as though trying to make small talk. Soon, after the words were said, my heart turned into stone, dropping from the top of a building.

I moved into the living room, not even bothering to take off my shoes. I dropped my back by the doorway and looked at my feet and crashing down on the couch. I told them everything, about my pretty well horrible vacation. I told them about the prophecy and the book; I told them about Annabeth and how I had lost her. I started to pace the room, my head in my hands as my hand started to go through my hair. "I can barely remember her anymore! I've forgotten everything about her. And the worst thing is that I can't even remember the last words she said before she left."

My mom stood up and patted my back, "We're here for you Percy," she promised. I shouldered away from her, throwing my shoes against the wall, picking up my bag and going into my room. I fell onto my bed, throwing my bag against the wall.

I stared at the roof in silence, watching the reflection of the sun as it started to go down. I rolled onto my side and picked up a photograph Grover had taken after the battle, once everything had come into peace once more. Annabeth and I were under a maple tree, the shadows covering out faces. Her head was resting against my chest, and we were both sleeping peacefully. Grover had taken the picture without us knowing, but had pinned it up against my door. The tiny hole was still there from where he had pinned it, and it was an amazing shot, one I wouldn't let go.

Nevertheless, I could barely remember the day that I lost Annabeth. An idea perked into my mind and I walked over to my bag, pulling out to the book and going to chapter sixteen, finally finding the right page.

_Percy stood up, and when he looked down to thank little Thalia, he realized she was no longer standing by his side. She had probably once again dissolved into the tree or something. Percy ran down Half-Blood Hill and started thinking of a plan. Annabeth would never leave his side for the rest of the day, she would claim 'it would be sweet if they stayed together for New Years Eve' but he highly doubted it. Rachel would never let go of the book, she would beg to finish it for her twentieth time, because she was getting to her favourite part of when she and Percy first met or something otherwise._

_As he knew it would happen, the second he came down, Annabeth grabbed onto his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. "So, what were you doing?" she asked, pulling Percy away from the Big House._

"_Oh, nothing. Just…talking to someone."_

_She seemed a little hesitant, "Who?"_

_Percy looked down at Annabeth. He was not sure he could trust her with the whole 'weaker soul of Thalia' thing. When he looked up, it was almost as if he could see the little blonde girl, watching him. He knew she did not want him talking about her. "It's a secret," Percy told her._

_Annabeth seemed upset, "Is it a girl?"_

_He looked down at her, and a smile spread across his face, "C'mon, really?" he laughed. Nevertheless, she seemed so seriously about it, "It's a girl, but…" he trailed into a laugh before attempt to finish his story, "but trust me, I would never date her. She's got a bit of an age difference."_

_When he thought about it, would he consider her older or younger than him? The real Thalia was technically speaking older than Percy was, but this Thalia was in a form of when Thalia had been at her weakest, as a child, which was younger than he was._

"_I'm watching you. In fact, I'm not leaving your side for the rest of the day." That was a different idea, but he knew she was planning to do it anyways. Percy rolled his eyes, "What was that?" she retorted._

"_Nothing." he quickly snapped back._

_They became quiet, and when Percy looked over at the Big House, he started cursing under his breath. There was the book, wide open with no Rachel in sight. He would have no other chances like this. "All day?" he turned back to Annabeth, an idea flicking into his head. His blonde-haired girl nodded, "What about washrooms?"_

_She blinked, "You need to pee, don't you?" raising an eyebrow, she looked at me skeptically._

_Percy smiled, "You know me so well." She let him go. This was his chance; he slipped over into the Big House, as though going to use the washroom. However, before she noticed, he grabbed the book from the railing of the house before moving in._

"_Is that the book?"_

_He looked up; Rachel was standing there, looking at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily. Then she looked down and sighed, "Take it."_

_Percy blinked, "What?"_

"_I've read the book enough times to know what happens here. I'm just gonna let you take the book, I knew you were going to do it anyways."_

_She was sitting in a chair, a glass of orange juice in her hand. "I know you want to read the ending. Just read it here, so at least I can have the book back."_

Percy moved in next to her and opened the book gently, reading the words contained in the last page.

Percy looked skyward at the monster standing over him. He thought they were friends; he thought he loved her. He thought she loved him too, in her hands she clutched a blade. She was breathing heavily, a tear caressed from her cheek gently, splashing upon the floor. Percy followed the small droplet of water break at impact; it was like a tiny, shining rain piece.

"Don't do it!" cried a voice. The brown-haired girl who had been standing over top Percy with her knife turned around to a blonde-haired, gray-eyed girl who had burst into the doors, tears drenching her face, which was red from crying.

Percy's mouth dropped, "Annabeth!" he cried. Everything seemed silent; no voices were raised. He could never remember the last time he had seen that face. Then he remembered, a day he regretted, the day he had picked up the book and read the words of the book from his death. New Years Eve.

_Percy closed the book. He dropped the book on the floor and backed away. He did not even make it to the end of the book; he did not read his death, as he wanted to. However, he had never learned whom this brown-haired girl was that was holding the knife, about to kill him until Annabeth interrupted._

_He had not seen her since today. Percy turned around, burst out the front doors, and looked around, "Annabeth?" he called out. He ran down the trail towards where she had been standing._

_When he looked at the ground, footprints moved up and over Half-Blood Hill. She had already left. Moreover, never bothered to give a reason, a place._

_Or even a goodbye._

I had never realized why Annabeth gave me the book up until now. You would think it's a crazy idea to give someone a book about their entire life for Christmas, for the danger it would bring to those around them. She didn't give it to me for that. It was like our own photo book, filled with peaceful memories and happy moments we could never forget. I placed the book on my side table, carefully resting the photograph on top.

I grew to except I wouldn't see Annabeth again for a long time, and as hard as it was on me, I knew it was destiny. But I had never read the book, maybe I did run into her, but she ran away. As hard as I would try, she would fade from my memory, I could never remember her again. But I still had another whole chapter of my life to live until then.

* * *

**Not sure about you guys, but I love this chapter. It's beautiful and romantic, and I just want to read it over and over again. I promised myself I would make 18 chapters in here, and I know what the last chapter will be, but I want YOU GUYS to decide what happens in the next two chapters. Maybe name some spots where he'll run into Annabeth without noticing, or maybe you want me to write about his first day back. Tell me what you want to read, and it could be up here.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Dj**


	16. Chapter 16

Two years passed, and I was eighteen. The New Year had already rolled in, and it was a day I hated living through without Annabeth by my side. As I had been told, I did slowly start to forget more and more about her, but today was the one day that I could never forget. It was her birthday.

Like the last two years, my mom let me go out onto the streets and just see what was going on. She let me off on my own for Annabeth's birthday; she did not bother me, look for me, and let me stay out for as long as I liked. She knew I had been in some bad situations, so staying out until 3 am did not really faze her.

I usually drove around New York (yes, I can drive) going to Annabeth's favourite places to get together whenever I started to miss her, but today I wanted to at least get a little exercise and decided the subway wasn't _all_ that bad. I moved down the un-crowded stairwell, looking around in disbelief at how empty the place was today. Of all days, this one turned out to be somewhat lucky for me.

I moved through the people until a train decided to fly past me at a hundred miles an hour. I planted my feet on the ground and waited for it to slow before I moved onto it, as I was going to Central Park. I was prepared for an over-stacked subway until the doors opened, and there was almost no one on it. I slowly and cautiously moved on, prepared for someone to jump out or for a mob of people to trample me, but nothing of the sort happened.

I sat down in one of the seats, as I would be waiting for a long time. I rested back against the seat and looked at the girl on the other side of the train. She had brown hair and was holding a single-strap backpack, which when she looked up at the map above me, shouldered it over her head and into proper position.

When I saw her eyes, I noticed they were green, and something about the girl made me click, I felt like I recognized her. I stood up and sat on the other side of the subway, with a single seat in between us. She looked up, and I tried to find the girl I thought I saw through her eyes. "Um, hello?" she asked cautiously.

I felt like I had seen her at camp before, but I had not gone to camp since Annabeth left, over two years ago, so I never went last summer, the summer before that, or during Christmas break. Chiron sent me several messages often to make sure I was okay. Therefore, I could never recognize the girl by name, but I shook my head and looked down at my shoes, telling myself how stupid I was before looking up at her again. "I'm sorry." I held out my hand, "My name is Percy; and you are?"

The girl's eyes widened, she stood up and grabbed onto the pole, as though backing away from me. Above, the intercom told us we were arriving at the next destination, 86 St. I kept my seat and just stared at the girl, who looked speechless. "You go to Camp Half-Blood, don't you," I told her. She nodded.

"You know who I am; at least, I don't think your memory is _that_ terrible." When she looked up again, my mouth dropped; and I realized how stupid I was not to recognize who she was immediately.

I stood up and walked slowly towards her, grabbing onto the same pole, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I whispered. Even if her hair had changed, I should have known. After reading my own death, I knew that it was Rachel who held the knife that would one day finish me off.

"Perseus Jackson."

This moment in time seemed endless, meeting one of my oldest friends from when I was about twelve or thirteen. Five or six years we had known each other, and yet we could barely remember who we were. We actually had to ask. Rachel seemed so much more different now.

Her hair was cut to just below her shoulders, with the bangs put back in a clip. The ends had been dyed black, which I had to admit looked cool. She had obviously dyed it recently, because there was no sign of any red hair coming through at the top. She was taller, maybe about 5"7, while I was 5"10. I looked down over her, and her green eyes looked up at me, crystal clear.

When I took a hold of the moment, it was awkward. If it were in the movies, this would be the time when I would lean down and kiss her, and we would either fade to the credits or talk about the future when she was going to kill me. I would go with the second one.

What astonished me was what Rachel did in this perfect moment, "Percy," she whispered. She threw her arms around my neck and buried her head into my chest. I placed my arms around her and held her. I could feel tears dropping onto my t-shirt, and I could hear her sniffling.

I pulled Rachel over to a seat, and put my arm around her, trying to comfort her. "Sorry," she whispered, tearing her gaze away from me, suddenly developing an interest in her shoelace. "It's just, ever since you left everything has gone wrong for me. When I got home, my cat was dead; she was run over by a car. My dad told me he worked hard to try to find out who did it, but he never found out. I lost most of my friends when I went back to school; the only people who stuck to me were the people from camp. When I went back the next summer, I lost my powers."

I blinked, "What do you mean…you lost your powers?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you can't be an oracle for too long, and I was getting too old I guess, maybe seventeen is the limit. Anyways, a new girl came along anyways, she is only about ten years old, but she took over the position. Now I'm not allowed to go back to Camp, seeing as I have no purpose there." I could see a teardrop fall from her eye, hitting the floor before she looked up, her eyes red from crying. "Then my father was killed, murdered, really."

Rachel buried her face into her hands, and started to weep. I did not want to make her go on if it was making her this upset, if she were to cry actually because of the story of her father. I had never really met the man face to face, but I still felt like my heart was heavy knowing he was gone. I placed my arms around her shoulders and she leaned into me. "Only about a month ago," she sniffled. "The cops are still looking into it."

She pulled back and looked up at me, "But now you're back, Percy. Fate brought us together, you know, the fates knew how badly my life was going and decided to cut me some slack, and they brought me to you." I was getting a little confused on where on the railroad tracks of life Rachel was going. I am sure this train was going to Grand Central, but she looked like she was ready to go to Mount Olympus herself.

Rachel pulled herself into me and kissed me. It was not the kiss that shocked me, it was the fact that I was not pulling away. Finally, when the subway came to a stop, we felt that maybe our PDA was going a bit too far. I stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the seat and walking off the subway.

Was I really in love with Rachel though? I remembered about a week before my sixteenth birthday, when Beckendorf and Blackjack came to get me; Rachel had kissed me and gave me a good luck. Nevertheless, when it finally came to which girl I would choose, I went with Annabeth. Maybe this sign of her leaving was just a way to get me to get with Rachel, but it might have just been my empty heart looking for someone new to fill the hole. It might have been the same with her, trying to find someone to fill the void of her father's death.

"So, what were you going to do?" Rachel asked as we walked into Grand Central Station.

I sighed, my heart feeling heavy once the thought came into my mind. "Today's Annabeth's nineteenth birthday, and this is the third year I've been without her with me to celebrate it. I spent it going to her favourite places in New York. I was going to start with Central Park, but now that you're here, I guess you might as well join me."

Rachel nodded, and she seemed to be the one pulling my hand as we ran through the station, trying to find a way out. This was almost the happiest year of Annabeth's birthday I had spent without her. We finally got out into the open air and Rachel almost looked amazed, as though she had never been outdoors in her entire life, but she took in a deep breath, like taking it all in before she turned to me with a smile and ran on down the street.

I joined in shortly behind her as we chased down the sidewalk, weaving in and out of angry tourists that old us crazy teenagers to go bother someone else. Every time we heard that, we would laugh and continue. I chased her down the road until I realized how close we were to Central Park. I finally caught up to Rachel and grabbed her arm, stopping her. We both had smiles on our face, but I pulled her down, looking both ways, then running across the street.

We walked into Central Park, hand in hand. It felt somewhat weird; all of a sudden, a couple with Rachel, but that seemed to be happening a lot with me lately. It took five years for me to get together with Annabeth, but it took me five minutes to get together with Jane and Rachel.

She pulled me across the grass, and sat down on a bench, pulling me beside her. Our faces were still full with a smile, laughing hard and talking about the random people we had both run into. "Did you see that guy at the corner of the street?" I laughed.

"The guy dressed in gold?" Rachel asked, still laughing along with me.

I nodded, "Remember when you did that? Before we took you into the Labyrinth?"

We reminisced in the moments we had been together, the years we had run alongside each other, the things we did. The battles Annabeth and I fought, protecting Rachel from any harm, before she knew that she would ever be an Oracle.

We finally became quiet, our laughter starting to die away as we caught our breath. I looked up and around the park. I blinked a couple times when I saw a blonde haired girl sitting under a tree, her hair put back into a ponytail. She was looking out to the street, a small smile on her face. She looked around the park and saw us. I stood up and looked over at her, "I'll be right back," I told Rachel.

I chased towards the girl. She saw me running and stood up, running away. I was determined to catch up to her though. I chased her into the reservoir, and when we got to the water, she stopped. The girl turned around and looked at me, she was panting heavily. I walked close to her; she had gray eyes. I knew she must have been a camper, probably from the Athena cabin.

"Leave me alone," she whispered. However, I would not; something about this girl, I seemed to remember. I knew her from elsewhere, not just from camp. As though maybe I went to school with her. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she shuttered.

I looked at her carefully, "Who are you?" I demanded.

She blinked, as though she had expected me to remember her. The blonde-haired girl shook her head, "I'm not going to say." She told me, a bit of pride in the back of her voice. When she found out, I did not know her, her head went up in pride. "Just leave me alone and we can get back to the rest of our night."

"No." I said curtly, grabbing her shoulder before she could leave. "Tell me who you are."

"No!" she yelled, "Why should I?" she wrenched her shoulder from my hand, and I reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her closer to me. "Let go of me! I'll call for security!"

I was starting to think that maybe she was just a regular mortal, but there was something about her that made my mind flicker when I saw her. My heart seemed to flutter when I heard her voice, as though it seemed to be smarter than my mind, because at least it remembered who she was. "Tell me who you are!" I demanded once more.

"Police! Help me!" she screamed. I let go and turned around, looking at a group of police who were watching us. They stopped their lollygagging and stood up, one guy started chasing after me, the other following closely behind.

I turned around and looked for the girl, but she had disappeared from sight. I bolted for it, running back towards where Rachel was. "Hey! You! Stop running!" the police called after me. I scared all the other tourists in the park while I ran. One of them grabbed my by the shoulder of my shirt.

"Here you are, sir," said the woman. The police grabbed my shirt and the woman let go before going on with her day.

"What were you doing?" the police demanded. The police had never usually caught me, so this was somewhat new to me. Usually I was able to run away, and all the pedestrians and tourists were too scared to even think of grabbing and stopping me.

I blinked a couple times, trying to look scared, but I guessed these guys had dealt with a ton of eighteen year olds before, "I thought I knew that girl from somewhere, sir." I told them, "I just wanted to know who she was!"

"By the way she was screaming for us, it didn't sound like it." Well, he had a good point there. I looked around, seeking out for the girl who had run away from me, but she was not anywhere in sight. Instead, I saw my brunette friend chasing towards me.

"Percy!" she screamed out, running up beside me. "There you are, I'm sorry sir, I've been looking for him everywhere, just leave him to me and I'll take him home." The police nodded curtly to Rachel before leaving us alone once more. She turned around and slapped me, "What were you doing?" she demanded to know.

"I saw a girl; I was so sure I had seen her from somewhere! I was positive I knew her!" I tried to tell her all about the blonde-haired girl, but Rachel did not seem to believe much of it. She blinked a couple times as though trying to recall what part of the book this was and she bit her lip, she shook her head.

"Don't think about it, look, let's just finish this." We went to all the other places I had insisted on going to, it was not as amazingly friendly as it had been before, but before I knew it, Rachel said she had to go home, and I let her free from my grasp.

I decided maybe heading home was a good idea too.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, this is the last chapter of the story itself. The last chapter will be the full writing of the last couple pages in Percy's book. This chapter will be leading into that, and every detail. I enjoyed writing for you guys, it was always nice to read your reviews and achieve over 100 reviews! Hopefully my next story I'll get 150! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really hope you guys keep in touch with my writing and read further stories.**

* * *

I laid on my bed, looking around the room in awe. It was hard to think that soon I might die, for I remember the book foretelling that at the time I loved Rachel, and she loved me. We were past that stage, but it never did recall talking about seeing Annabeth at the park, but for all I knew it wasn't her. There must have been tons of other girls with blonde hair and gray eyes, I was probably just going slightly insane.

I had the book on the side table, the picture upon it as it had always been. My cell phone was sitting in front, and as much as I told my mom having a cell phone for me was dangerous, she insisted I have one. I gave Rachel my new number, and she told me she would text me for another time for us to get together, and the wait was agonizing.

I rolled onto my side and looked at the picture. I pulled it onto my chest and couldn't help but smile every time I saw it; knowing one day I would see her again. I rested my head back and took in a deep breath, reminiscing in the things we had done together. I reached over to the book and opened to a random page, not amazed to find Annabeth on it.

_Annabeth turned to face the audience. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but she managed to say, "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He…" Then she saw Percy. Her face went blood red. "He's right there!"_

_Heads turned. People gasped._

"_Percy!" Beckendorf grinned. A bunch of other kids crowded around Percy and clapped him on the back. He heard a few curses from the Ares cabin, but Clarisse just rolled her eyes, like she couldn't believe he'd had the nerve to survive. Chiron cantered over and everyone made way for him._

"_Well," he sighed with obvious relief. "I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me─"_

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Annabeth interrupted, shoving aside the other campers. Percy thought she was going to punch him, but instead she hugged him so fiercely she nearly cracked his ribs. The other campers fell silent. Annabeth seemed to realize she was making a scene and pushed me away. "I─we though you were dead, Seaweed Brain!"_

"_I'm sorry," he said. "I got lost."_

"_LOST?" she yelled. "Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world─"_

"_Annabeth," Chiron interrupted. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!"_

I changed page, and read a little more of my past. I noticed Annabeth's name, but it wasn't exactly her and I having a conversation.

"_Nico didn't understand my decision," Bianca murmured. She looked at him like she wanted assurance it was okay._

"_He'll be all right," Percy said. "Camp Half-Blood takes in a lot of young kits. They did that for Annabeth."_

_Bianca nodded. "I hope we first her. Annabeth, I mean. She's lucky to have a friend like you."_

"_Lot of good it did her."_

"_Don't blame yourself, Percy. You risked your life to save my brother and me. I mean, that was seriously brave. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have felt okay about leaving Nico at the camp. I figured if there were people like you there, Nico would be fine. You're a good guy."_

_The compliment took him by surprise, "Even though I knocked you down in capture the flag?"_

_She laughed. "Okay. Except for that, you're a good guy."_

I changed pages once more.

_The gold ram skin sailed through the air like a glittering shag Frisbee. Percy caught it with a grunt. It was heavier than he'd expected─sixty or seventy pounds of precious gold wool._

_He spread it over Annabeth, covering everything but her face, and prayed silently to all the gods he could think of, even the ones he didn't like._

Please. Please_._

_The color returned to her face. Her eyelids fluttered open. The cut on her forehead began to close. She saw Grover and said weakly, "You're not…married?"_

_Grover grinned. "No. My friends talked me out of it."_

"_Annabeth," Percy said, "just lay still."_

_But despite their protests she sat up, and they noticed that the cut on her face was almost completely healed. She looked a lot better. In fact, she shimmered with health, as if someone had injected her with glitter._

I went a little forward in time again.

"_They're horrible!" Rachel gasped._

_Tammi and Kelli were still wearing their purple-and-white cheerleader costumes, holding pom-poms from the rally._

"_What do they look like?" Percy asked, but Rachel seemed too stunned to answer._

"_Oh, forget her." Tammi gave him a brilliant smile and started walking towards them. Kelli stayed by the doors, blocking their exit._

_They'd trapped them. He knew they'd have to fight their way out, but Tammi's smile was so dazzling it distracted him. Her blue eyes were beautiful, and the way her hair swept over her shoulders…_

"_Percy," Rachel warned._

_He said something really intelligent like, "Uhhh?"_

_Tammi was getting closer. She held out her pom-poms._

"_Percy!" Rachel voice seemed to be coming from a long way away. "Snap out of it!"_

_It took all his willpower, but Percy got out his pen from his pocket and uncapped it. Riptide grew into a three-foot-long bronze sword, its blade glowing with a faint golden light. Tammi's smile turned into a sneer._

And with a couple more flips, he got to another page.

_The giant looked at Annabeth, then turned toward Percy and grinned. "Almost, darn it."_

_He tried to step away, but his hand shot out and clamped around the back of his neck. "Whoa, kid. Don't worry. We'll find you one in a sec."_

"_Let my friends go."_

"_Oh, sure I will. But I got to make them fit, first."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_All the beds─"_

My phone started vibrating on my desk. I jumped up, my heart pounding. I looked at the book, going back in time and reliving the best times of my life, it was hard to remember that I had to meet up with Rachel soon. I picked up the cell from my desk and looked at the text message.

_hey percy look out your window_

I stood up and walked towards the window, opening it and looking down. Rachel, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a loose shirt, which I couldn't tell which colour it originally was because it was scribbled on by a bunch of markers with names on them. I leaned out the window and smiled, "I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be Romeo at Juliet's window," I called down.

Rachel laughed, "What if I put a dress on you?"

"Can you find the right size?"

We both started laughing. I walked over to my door and looked at my room, wondering if today really was the day I would die. I took in a deep breath, like a goodbye to my own life, before exiting the room.

* * *

**Next chapter will not be 'I did this' it will be 'Percy did this' as though you are reading from the book itself. I really hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	18. Chapter 18

**Getting to rewrite this chapter was actually a lot of fun. I was listening to a version of Don't Stop Believin' (by Journey) that I made myself on Finale Notepad with Piano & Saxamaphone. It took me weeks to make, it's very pretty and I'm so proud of it. I'm also very proud of this chapter, I really hope you guys like it better.**

**_And_ I got to see Jersey Boys. For those of you who have never heard of Jersey Boys, it's a musical about a band back in the 60's called The Four Seasons. It was pretty awesome ;)**

* * *

Percy ran from the room, ignoring his mother's begs to know where he was going. Rachel was sitting on the bench outside of the building, and turned her head at the sight of Percy running full speed towards her. She started to laugh when Percy finally caught up.

Rachel stood and gave Percy a hug, his face turning bright red when people stared at them. But he had almost, forced himself into liking Rachel, he never realized how awkward it was to even do something like hug her. When they finally pulled apart, the two walked down the street, Rachel sliding her hand into Percy's. "Did you want to go somewhere?" Percy asked, not making any eye contact.

Rachel shook her head, "No where in particular. Wait, actually, yes!" she said cheerily. Percy could tell Rachel had wanted this for a long time, but there was nothing more Percy wanted than to see Annabeth again. He had always thought that he and Annabeth would just separate, but his heart never ached this much for anybody before. When he first found out he was a half-blood, Percy didn't even feel this sore when he realized his mother wasn't always gonna be by his side.

So many of his friends _had_ been lost though. It had been years since he saw Grover, Thalia, Tyson, Nico, everybody who ever went to Camp Half-Blood, gone.

Percy stopped in his tracks, "There's somewhere I want to go too," he told her, "It may take awhile."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "That's fine. We can go to my place any day."

Percy called over a cab and told Rachel he would pay as they got into the back. Percy leaned forward and whispered to the cab driver where he wanted to go. He didn't oblige, muttering some of the weirdest places some people wanted to go. He pulled along a deserted road, "Right here." Percy grabbed his shoulder. He threw the money over the seat and stepped out.

There it was. The large pine tree that stood so tall, the Golden Fleece hung upon it's branches. Percy could hardly see Peleus. Maybe the time spent so much away from acting like a real half-blood, the Mist had started to work it's magic on him.

Rachel stepped out and looked up, "Are you serious?" she asked.

Percy nodded, grabbing Rachel's hand and running to the top of the hill. Peleus was hiding behind the tree, the real reason why Percy had never seen him. The dragon ran out and hissed. "Peleus!" Percy cried. The large dragon seemed defensive, "It's me! Percy Jackson!"

"Percy Jackson?"

Peleus turned around and backed up.

Rachel and I stood even with the tree, looking down at Camp Half-Blood.

At the bottom of the hill stood the person who had called my name, the one who had calmed down Peleus. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her gray eyes were sparkling with amazement. At first Percy thought of her as any ordinary Athena cabin member, until he realized something. She was his age, and tears were welling in her eyes.

"PERCY!" she screamed as she ran towards Rachel and Percy that stood upon the hill. She threw herself into Percy's arms, as the hug became so tightly bounded, it was almost impossible to separate them. Annabeth pulled back and kissed Percy without even thinking about it. When she pulled back, their eyes met, and Annabeth pulled him into a hug again.

Percy looked over at Rachel, who seemed left out, upset that he would choose Annabeth over her. It made him feel so horrible, as though he were choosing his life to be with Annabeth, and ignore Rachel.

"Is that Percy?" This time it was a guy. When Percy looked up, a curly hair man was running towards him at top speed. Annabeth pulled back and laughed when the guy tackled Percy to the ground.

"G-man!" Percy laughed.

"Brother!"

And Tyson, of course, had to join in with the fun. Percy thought about it, and Tyson was probably much more mature now. He still gave Percy a huge hug, but not as tight as they used to be. "Everyone thought you were dead!" Tyson exclaimed, "You just disappeared, we were all worried!"

Wow, when he thought that Tyson would've been more mature, he didn't think he would be _this_ mature. Percy smiled as all his friends welcomed him back, and Percy told them everything about what he'd been doing lately. "Then I ran into Rachel on the train and we─" He turned around. Rachel wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" he wondered aloud.

"She left awhile ago," adult Grover said to Percy.

"What?" Percy ran down the hill, leaving Camp Half-Blood behind him once more. Tyson and Grover didn't bother to chase down after Percy, but Annabeth didn't want to let him go and disappear again, and chased after him.

He stopped at the road and looked in both directions before Annabeth caught up to him, grabbing a hold of his arm, "What are you doing?"

"Where is she?" Percy muttered, "RACHEL!"

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, "You've finally come back to Camp Half-Blood, and all you can think about is Rachel?"

"What do you have against her?" he caught Annabeth off-guard, "You're always so rude to her! She _did_ happen to save both our lives more than just once!"

Annabeth turned around and went back up the hill. "Where are you going?" Percy demanded.

"Back home. Goodbye, Percy. Have fun finding Rachel, just don't bother to come back to camp again."

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Annabeth, one of his longest friends, was turning on him. She started talking to Tyson and Grover, who turned their backs as well. His own half-brother, his own best friend, turning from him. Percy started running down the street, he had to get back to New York eventually, right?

Well, running back to New York took a little longer than planned. Percy had to grab a cab half way there on the way to his house, but standing outside the apartment was a girl, sitting silently and not paying attention to Percy's presence. "I'm sorry about that," Percy sighed, "Maybe we can just, go out to a restaurant or something?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I'd like that. Maybe we can go to the place that _I_ wanted to go to, now." she suggested. Percy held out his elbow as she put her hand into his arm, linking them together. It was a little old-fashioned for him, but he didn't mind all that much when people stared at the girl on his arm, especially those he knew that were wondering how a guy like Percy could ever get a girl like Rachel.

Rachel stopped at a building, it was small and petite, not a lot of people inside. When they walked in, it smelled warm and soft, like baked goods. It was a baked good store, which Percy didn't mind all that much as they walked over to a table. Percy grabbed a warm, freshly baked cinnamon roll while Rachel simply grabbed a hot chocolate and a cookie.

Percy leaned forward, and as though trying to make small talk started to speak, "I was reading the book the earlier today." He told her with a smile, her face starting to brighten at the thought of finally starting to speak to one another, "I was going through the good and the bad times I've gone through. When I first came home after being lost at sea for so long. When you saved me from Tammi and Kelli. When I was talking to Bianca di Angelo about her little brother and about saving Annabeth. When I was saving Annabeth with the Golden Fleece before she was killed. And I was reading the part about when we were at the deadly mattress store until you texted me," he laughed.

The two had grins on their faces, reminiscing in the good times they had, "Remember when we first met?" Rachel smiled.

"Ya," Percy replied, "I almost killed you with a sword and then you stuffed me into the girl's washroom. So romantic." The two started laughing. "Remember when Annabeth saved your life during the fight?"

"How could I not?" Rachel told him, "She looked so mad at me for landing a helicopter right in the middle of the battle!"

The conversation continued with laughs, talking about the funniest moments that they'd ever had. Soon, they ran out of topics and their voices became silent and it was nothing but the two of them.

"Am I supposed to die today?" Percy asked, changing the subject rapidly.

Rachel looked up, her eyebrows knotting in confusion. "I'm not sure," she exhaled.

Percy was now more confused than ever. Not sure? Was that what she truly said? "What do you─"

"The book wasn't always very accurate, Percy." Rachel heaved a sigh, suddenly developing an interest in the floor pattern. She looked up, and her green eyes met his. She noticed him blink and she stared at the roof, as though trying to avoid his gaze as much as possible. She knew the confusion was killing him. "The things you read, they had already happened, so the author of the book already knew what happened. That is; if there is a true author." Rachel said nervously.

She tapped her fingers on the table, the sound filling in the store, which contained only them and the woman behind the desk. "The book never said we would meet on the train, it said we would meet on the day of your death. Nico had never entered the camp, so when you and Matt fought, he was able to scratch you slightly, and the wound was infected, and slowly, it went through your blood and got to your soul. It was killing you, the pain was unbearable, and so I ended it." Their eyes met once more, "But Nico came to camp, and he stopped the fight, and neither of you got a single scratch on you, so you were never infected."

"What else happened that wasn't written?" Percy asked, leaning forward towards the conversation.

Rachel sighed, "Well, when we went to Camp, you were supposed to stay there for a month, then come back in search for me. You didn't, though, you came back immediately. When you showed up, Annabeth still wasn't there, and you were upset. When you finally realized how much you missed home, you came back. Why'd you come back so early?"

"Because I found out how badly everyone treated you," Percy admitted, "I asked Annabeth why she was always so rude. She just turned her back to me and said goodbye, so I came to look for you."

Rachel smiled, "Maybe one day we can go back to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

_Percy was one of my closest friends, and to hear him say that, it made me smile. He never knew I wrote this book, but in the future. I sent it back in time, for the old me to find out the truth, to stop Percy from dying. It worked, and now we all live happily back at Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth are back together, as counsellors at the camp. Their teenage son, Sterling, took over camp when Dionysus was allowed to leave. I miss our old life._

_Regards,  
__Rachel E. Dare_

* * *

**I hope this ending was better.**

**Read and Review  
****~Dj**


End file.
